Through the Door
by Love-Pink26
Summary: When Aubrey Butler’s life is turned upside down she doesn’t know what she has left or where she belongs. When she enters a magical world found by mistake she realizes that all she needs is her friends. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I present to you 'Through the Door', the story that keeps distracting me from my other one. I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I shall only say this once, so I hope it sticks in your brains. I am NOT and NEVER WILL BE the real author of this wonderful series, C.S. Lewis. Anything you recognize belongs to him; anything you don't most likely belongs to me. Enjoy! =)**

**Summary: When Aubrey Butler's life is turned upside down she doesn't know what she has left or where she belongs. When she enters a magical world found by mistake she realizes that all she needs is her friends. **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sun was shining brightly. And it promised to be a beautiful day. The light rays danced across a young girls face as she skipped through the hallway toward the kitchen.

"Good mourning Sally." The girl called to a short, stout woman flipping pancakes.

"Good mourning Miss Aubrey. I trust you slept well?" The woman smiled at the young girl with love dancing in her eyes.

"Very, thank you." Aubrey could always tell what someone was feeling with just one look into their eyes. It was a gift, her father called it. Something she had inherited from her mother. A sad look quickly passed across Aubrey's face at the thought of her late mother. She shook her head to clear her mind of her sad thoughts. She smiled brightly.

"I was planning on walking over to the Pevensie's today." She told Sally. "So I won't be home for lunch."

"That's fine Miss Aubrey. Are you sure you don't want me to drive you there?" She asked with a worried look in her eye. Ever since Aubrey's father had been sent away to fight in the war, Sally had been taking care of her until her father's return. She loved Aubrey like she was her own daughter and didn't want to see any ill befall her.

"No thank you Sally. It is such a fine day and I could use the walk." She smiled brightly at the older woman.

"As you wish, my dear." She laid a pile of pancakes in front of the girl.

Both munched happily on their breakfast, exchanging only a few small words. As soon as she was finished, Aubrey brought her dishes over to the sink and started to clean them off.

"There is no need missy. Let me get them. You go on ahead and I'll see you for dinner." Aubrey smiled and hugged the woman. She ran to the door and slipped on her shoes. Before the door could close completely, Sally called out.

"And don't be late this time!" Aubrey peeked her head back into the kitchen, a sheepish smile on her face. Sally could only laugh and shake her head at the girl as she once again ran out the door.

Once outside, Aubrey slowed down to a walk on the well worn path. She lifted her face to the sky and let the sun warm up her face. "Nothing could spoil this day." She said to herself, smile on her face.

"Oh. Good morning Thomas!" Aubrey called to the post man as she passed him on the path.

"Good morning Miss Aubrey. Fine day isn't it?" He called to the young girl, smiling at her.

"Yes it is." She replied with a warm smile of her own.

Nearly an hour later, she arrived outside a small one story house that belonged to her best friend, Peter Pevensie. She and Peter had always been the best of friends, ever since they were babies, their fathers being old family friends. She walked up the little stone path and knocked on the door. There was a thumping noise heard from inside, a grunt and then the door was opened. Aubrey smiled at the young, happy girl who ran out and gave her a hug.

"Lucy, you ought to be more careful. You almost knocked over mum's favorite vase."

The little girl, Lucy, turned around sheepishly at the voice.

"Sorry Susan. But I wanted to get it. I had a feeling it would be Aubrey." Lucy said and turned back around to face Aubrey. Aubrey returned the girls cheerful smile.

"Well are you two just going to stand on the front porch all afternoon or are you going to come in?" Susan asked.

"Oh! Sorry Rey." Lucy said using the nickname she had come up with. "Won't you come in?"

Aubrey followed Lucy into the house. Lucy led her into the spacious living room and onto the couch. Susan closed the door behind the two girls and sat on the chair across from Aubrey.

"How was your walk here?" Susan inquired.

"It was very nice, thank you. It is such a lovely day." Even though Susan and Aubrey were the same age, she was better friends with Peter. It became clear to the two of them through the years that Susan just didn't have the imagination that the other two had. She preferred to read her books than partake in their "adventures" through their back yard.

"Oh is it?" Lucy asked excitedly. It always brought a smile to Aubrey's face when Lucy was in the room. She was just always so cheerful and it seemed to spread to anyone who came into contact with her.

Aubrey nodded in answer to Lucy's question.

"Do you think when Peter and Edmund get back, we could go outside and have an adventure?" She asked brightly. Aubrey smiled even bigger, it seems even the smallest things could make Lucy happy. Susan rolled her eyes at her sister's "childish" games as she called them.

"Of course we can Lu." Aubrey said.

The three girls sat in the living room talking until the boys returned sometime later. Peter, always glad to see Aubrey came right up to her and hugged her, lifting her off the ground. Aubrey squealed in delight which caused the others to laugh. Once Peter put her down, she turned to face the rest.

"Shall we go outside then? I promised Lucy we could all play a game."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few hours later, Aubrey announced that it was time for her to leave.

"I'm sorry. I promised Sally I would be home for dinner." She said apologetically to Lucy, who was begging her to stay. "I promise," she said now facing Peter, hugging him goodbye, "I'll come back tomorrow and we can play some more."

"Alright, until tomorrow then." Peter said as he walked her outside. Looking up at the sky, he turned to her, "Would you like me to walk you home? It looks like it's going to rain."

Aubrey looked up at the slowly darkening sky, "I know. What a pity. Where did our sunshine go?" she asked no one in particular. Turning back to Peter, she said, "That would be lovely, thank you."

Peter ran back inside and told his mother where he was going. On his way out he grabbed an umbrella, _'just in case'_ he thought to himself.

He ran back outside to where Aubrey was waiting for him. He held out his arm to her in a mock gentleman way, "Milady" he said to her, back as straight as a rod and trying to hold back his smile.

Aubrey laughed at him and took his offered arm. Together they skipped down the dirt roadway, laughing the entire time.

Not even five minutes into their walk, it started to rain. It started out as a light drizzle then got steadily heavier with every step the two took. About halfway to Aubrey's house, on the outskirts of Finchley, the two forgot about the umbrella and were jumping through puddles. They always liked the rain. Everything was so quiet and peaceful and they loved jumping through puddles, trying to see who could make the biggest splash.

"HA!" Aubrey called loudly, pointed her index finger at Peter. "I win! That was a much bigger splash than that pitiful one you just created." Aubrey mocked teased him.

"Oh yeah?" He called up to her as she was a few steps ahead of him. She was standing in front a big puddle. Peter had a very mischievous look on his face. Suddenly he started running fast, right at her.

"Peter? Peter what are you do . . . " but before she could finish her sentence, Peter jumped into the puddle and splashed water onto himself and Aubrey.

Aubrey couldn't help but laugh really hard at their states. Drenched and covered in mud. There were little splotches of mud across Peter's cheeks that only made Aubrey laugh harder when he turned to look at her.

"What was that you were saying?" Peter asked her teasingly. Aubrey, still laughing, pointed at Peter and said,

"All right, you win that time. But you look absolutely ridiculous!" By this point, tears were streaming down her face, mixing with the rain, from her laughing so hard.

"Ah," Peter said, trying to wipe the mud from his face. "A small price for victory." He smiled at her and they continued their walk.

Only a few moments later, they reached Aubrey's house. She stopped just outside the fence and the pathway leading to the front door. A shiver ran down her spine that had nothing to do with the chilly rain. Peter noticed Aubrey's hesitation and saw her small shiver. Coming up to her, he placed his arms around her shoulders.

"Everything okay?" He asked her in a concerned voice.

Still staring at the quiet house Aubrey said, "I don't know. I just have this weird feeling. Like something bad is going to happen."

Peter just continued to look at her, not sure what to say.

"There's no smoke coming out of the chimney." She commented offhand. Aubrey let out a quiet gasp and ran full speed inside. Peter, shocked, ran after her.

Aubrey ran straight for the kitchen. No one was in there. _Curious_ she thought _Sally should be in here preparing for dinner._ With a sense of foreboding, Aubrey slowly walked toward the living room, afraid of what she might find. Peter kept close to her, making sure she was okay. As Aubrey rounded the corner, her feeling intensified.

There, sitting in the living room was Sally. Aubrey instantly knew something was wrong when she noticed the tears in Sally's eyes. _Sally never cries_, she thought to herself, her feeling of dread consuming her with each step toward the older woman. Peter stood in the doorway, not sure what to do. He felt the need to be there for Aubrey, all he could do was watch.

When Aubrey reached Sally, she saw a letter in her hand. Aubrey didn't even need to ask of the letters content. She let out a painstaking wail that brought more tears to Sally's eyes and ripped at Peter's heart. Before she knew what was happening, Aubrey felt the ground sliding out from under her. Peter ran forward and caught her before she could hit the ground.

Peter was asking her something, but Aubrey couldn't hear. Her grief had completely consumed her. The last thing Aubrey saw was the sad, worried look in Peter's blue eyes. Then her world went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: Ok that's it for now. Sorry about the small cliffy. Stay tuned for chapter two to see what happens next. Please Read and Review! =)**

**I changed a bit of things to fit my story better. For one, the Pevensie's and Aubrey live on the outskirts of Finchley. (I apologize if that doesn't exist, I am American and don't know anything about that area. If I am wrong, feel free to correct me.) This way they are sort of on their own and can have their 'adventures' but are close enough to "all the action". **

**Second, here is a list of the main character's ages. I know they are supposed to be younger but bear with me here, it will all make sense later. ;)**

**Peter: 15**

**Aubrey: 14**

**Susan: 14**

**Edmund: 12**

**Lucy: 10 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ages: (In case you were wondering)**

**Peter: 15**

**Aubrey: 14**

**Susan: 14**

**Edmund: 12**

**Lucy: 10 **

**A/N: I present to you chapter two! Enjoy. **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Aubrey opened her eyes, she noticed it was dark outside. She looked around and was met with her familiar walls of butter yellow. She sighed contentedly, she was in her room. Looking down at herself, she noticed she was in her night dress. _Sally must have changed me after I …,_ The memory of what happened earlier that evening brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes. Wiping frantically at them, she slipped her covers off of her. On her left, right next to her door, she noticed Peter sleeping in the wooden chair across from her bed. Aubrey smiled sadly at him. He was such a great friend, staying with her to make sure she was okay.

She placed her feet on the cold floor and felt a small shiver run through her body. Slowly and quietly, so as not to wake Peter, she crept out of her bedroom door and towards the bathroom. She washed her face in some cold water and walked out. On her way back to her room, she noticed a soft light coming from the kitchen. She quietly walked toward the source and heard a few sniffles. Sally was sitting at one of the kitchen tables chairs. Aubrey didn't want to disturb her, so she turned around to head back to her room.

"You couldn't sleep either?" She heard Sally's quiet, weary voice call to her. Sighing, Aubrey walked into the kitchen and sat in the seat across from Sally.

"No." Was her quiet response. Sally looked up at her. Aubrey could see sadness and pity swirling in her eyes when Sally looked at her. She sighed again and hung her head, trying to hide the tears now falling freely down her cheeks. Sally seeing this rushed over to the girl and pulled her into her arms.

"I was dreading all morning. I didn't know how to tell you. Then you walked in with this look in your eyes, like you already knew." Sally told her quietly.

"I can't imagine what your going through. I am so sorry Aubrey." She added.

Aubrey didn't respond. She didn't know what to say. After a good hour of the two of them sitting there, just hugging each other, Aubrey suddenly found her voice.

"What's going to happen to us?" She asked, her voice hoarse from lack of use and heavy with tears. The sound tore Sally's heart apart.

"I don't know baby doll." Was the honest answer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day Peter left to go inform his family of the sad news. He promised to return the next day to check up on them.

Sally showed Aubrey the letter that had been delivered the day before, and Aubrey read for herself the contents. It was a horrible letter. Her father had been killed in a bombing. They sent along his dog tags which Aubrey held onto. Later that evening, Sally and Aubrey had a privet service in the backyard to remember her father. They laid a stone with his name on it next to the one that represented her mother. After the service, Aubrey ran up to her room and locked herself in there. The grief finally taking over her. Both of her parents were dead. She was an orphan now. There was no telling how much longer she and Sally would be able to stay in the house. Her family wasn't that wealthy. They had just enough to get by. When her mother had died, Sally agreed to stay on and help Terrence, Aubrey's father, take care of a newborn Aubrey. She refused to take any money since Aubrey's mother had been a good friend of Sally's. Her father worked day after day so that they would have enough money and then he got drafted to the war. After that, money got tight. Now, with her father dead, they would have no money. Sally would have to leave to find another job to sustain herself. _And as for myself, _Aubrey thought bitterly, _I'll probably be shipped off to some orphanage._ She stood up and looked out her window. It had a lovely view of the garden she loved to work on during the summers. "I refuse to go to that place, I will do all I can to stay away, even if that means running away." She told her self sadly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As promised, Peter returned the next day, with his family in tow. Aubrey was sitting in the living room when they arrived, staring at the embers in the fireplace. Even in the hot summer heat, she felt cold staying in this house. This house held so many happy memories with her father that she just wasn't ready to face yet. As she unwillingly thought about the time her father sat with her on this very couch trying to comfort her after a particularly violent thunderstorm when she was eight, a fresh wave of tears started to cascade down her cheeks. Suddenly she felt the weight shift in the couch. She looked next to her and saw Peter sitting with her. He quietly took her hand in his and held it safely and securely, letting her know that he was here for her. She gave him a small watery smile which he returned then went back to staring at the fire. She didn't know how long they sat there like that. It could have been minutes, hours or years but soon they were joined by Susan and Lucy. Each of them giving Aubrey a silent hug. Susan sat down in front of Aubrey on the floor and Lucy the same in front of Peter. Edmund joined them not much later and leaned on the couch behind Aubrey. She looked up at him and he tried to give her a reassuring smile, seeing that it wasn't working, he kissed the top of her head in a very brotherly way.

Slowly, outside started to get dark. Mrs. Pevensie spent the entire time talking with Sally. Both women walked toward the living room to check on the children. The sight brought tears to their eyes. All of the children were sitting close together and seemed to be surrounding Aubrey in a protective and reassuring way. Mrs. Pevensie smiled slightly and looked at Sally who was looking at Aubrey with sad eyes.

"What is going to happen Sally?" Mrs. Pevensie asked the woman sadly.

Sally gave a sad chuckle. "Aubrey asked me the same thing yesterday. I don't know."

Mrs. Pevensie nodded sadly. "Well if you need anything, feel free to call. We are only a short drive down the road."

Mrs. Pevensie started to walk away when Sally's voice drew her back. "I don't know what is going to happen to Aubrey." She said slowly. "Her parents didn't have much money and soon all that her father saved will be gone." Mrs. Pevensie looked at Sally curiously. "We'll have to sell the house soon" Sally continued. "I'll have to move and find a new job." This sentence brought on tears. "And I don't think I will be able to support Aubrey and myself." By now tears were flowing down her cheeks. "I don't have the heart to move her away from her friends and from her school, not when she's lost so much already." She let out a sniffle. "And I don't know how I'm going to tell her. I can't just send her off to some orphanage, but she has no living family left. Her dad was her last living relative."

Mrs. Pevensie was in tears at this point. "Poor girl." She said quietly. With one last sad look at Sally, Mrs. Pevensie walked into the living room to collect her children. Susan and Peter asked if they could stay, and Aubrey was very grateful when Mrs. Pevensie said yes. She promised to pick them up tomorrow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day when Mrs. Pevensie stopped by to pick up Peter and Susan, she brought with her the happiest news. Sally, Aubrey and Mrs. Pevensie were sat in the kitchen.

"Aubrey, you know how much I adore you and how you and the children get along so well, so I was thinking." She paused, looking into Aubrey's eyes. "Would you like to come and live with us?"

Aubrey sat there, speechless. She could hardly breathe and didn't want to move for fear of waking of from her happy dream. The two adults stared at her worriedly. "Aubrey?" Mrs. Pevensie called. "Did you hear me?"

"Aubrey, breath." Sally said calmly. Aubrey did so and took a deep breath, still looking at the two wide eyed.

After a few moments, she decided that she was, indeed, not dreaming and found her voice. "What about Sally?" She asked, looking over at the other woman, she saw sadness resting in her eyes.

"I need to find another job and I don't think I can support us both." She said, tears springing to her eyes. "I'm sorry Aubrey."

Aubrey got up and walked up to Sally. "I'm really going to miss you." She said as she gave her a hug. Suddenly they heard a noise from the other room.

"Does that mean yes?" Asked Peter excitedly. Big smile already in place on his face, his eyes shinning.

"Your really going to live with us?" Susan asked in disbelief. Smile starting to creep onto her face.

Aubrey looked at Susan, and then to Peter, finally she looked at Sally who gave her a reassuring smile. She turned to Mrs. Pevensie and said, "I would love to live with you all. Thank you for the kind offer."

Suddenly Aubrey was enveloped into a big hug by both Peter and Susan. She squealed happily. The sound and sight brought smiles to both older women's faces and they too joined the hug. For the first time in days, Aubrey was able to smile. She truly felt like herself once again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: Okay the end of chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it. In the next chapter, the real action begins so be sure to look for it. If you have any comments or questions please leave a review. I love to hear what you guys think and to get criticism. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I present to you chapter 3. Enjoy!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Leaving Sally was the hardest thing for Aubrey. It seemed like the older woman was the last connection to her family, and now that was being cut. Peter helped Aubrey load her luggage into the back of the Pevensie's car. Aubrey's childhood home had been sold and now they were going their separate ways. Sally had found a new job in London.

When all of her bags were loaded, Sally came up to her to give her one final hug. "I'm going to miss you kiddo." She said, tears in her eyes. "I promise I will try to write at least once a week." She placed a light kiss of Aubrey's cheek.

"I'm going to miss you too Sally." Aubrey said, squeezing the older woman tighter.

After their teary goodbye, Aubrey slid into the back seat with Peter. He quickly grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. She forced out a smile on his behalf, thankful that he was there for her. Mrs. Pevensie started the car and pulled away from the house. At the end of the driveway, Aubrey turned around for one final glance at the house she could no longer call home. Half and hour later, they pulled up at the Pevensie's house. Peter and Edmund carried Aubrey's things inside and up to her new bedroom. She was to be sharing one with Susan. Aubrey followed the boys silently up the stairs and into her new room. Once all her suitcases were in the boys left her to unpack.

Aubrey sat down silently on her bed and took in her surroundings. The walls had been painted a mint green and were bare, no pictures on the wall. She sighed. She felt horrible for making Susan give up her room. She would have been just as happy sleeping outside in a tent. The Pevensie's were already doing so much for her, she didn't want to impose on them anymore.

Susan quietly entered the room to help Aubrey unpack.

"I'm sorry." Aubrey suddenly called out. Susan looked at her curiously.

"What for?"

"For making you give up your room." Aubrey sat down on her bed exhaustedly. "I feel just horrible. All of you are doing so much for me already and no you have to give up your room and your mother has to waste time, money and energy on me and I just don't . . . " She trailed off at the look Susan was giving her. "What?" She asked.

"You sound ridiculous." Susan said. She walked over and sat on the bed next to Aubrey. She gently put her arm around her. "First of all," Susan said sternly, "You didn't make me give up my room. I offered for you to stay in here. I thought it would be fun, like a permanent sleepover." She added, smiling. "Second, my mother is not wasting anything. If she were not able to support you, she wouldn't have offered in the first place. You are worrying over nothing." Susan gave her a gentle smile.

Somehow, Susan's words helped Aubrey. They made her feel better.

"Thanks Sue. You really know how to make me feel better."

The two girls hugged and continued the unpacking, talking and laughing the entire time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

One month later . . .

Dinner had just finished up. Peter and Lucy were in the kitchen, finishing up with the dishes. Aubrey could hear splashes and squeals of laughter coming from the kitchen. She, Susan and Edmund were currently in the sitting room. Edmund was listening to the radio while Susan read her latest book. Aubrey was content with just watching the two of them and listening to the laughter from the kitchen.

Every so often, Aubrey would glance out the window. She had been having this feeling of dread all morning. It was much a like to the one she had when she found out her father had died.

"Peter. Lucy. Stop playing and finish the dishes. Lucy, I want you in bed when your done." Mrs. Pevensie called to the children in the kitchen as she walked down the steps. She joined the others in the sitting room. "Edmund, will you please turn that off. I want you to go wash up before bed."

Edmund rolled his eyes as he turned the radio off. Susan glared at him for being rude. Slowly he left the room and walked upstairs to his own room. Peter and Lucy walked down the hallway.

"Goodnight everyone!" Lucy called cheerfully to everyone in the room. She turned to her brother, "Pete, will you tuck me in?"

He smiled down at his little sister and motioned for her to lead. Aubrey smiled at the sibling interaction. It was so sweet how Peter cared about them all. He was the perfect big brother, always making sure his siblings were happy and putting them before himself. When Aubrey moved in with them, she noticed he started to act the same way towards her. It made her smile. Sally was sweet, but she felt so happy to feel loved once again and to have a proper family with brothers and sisters.

Once Peter had successfully tucked Lucy in, he joined the rest, sitting down next to Aubrey on the couch. They were sitting there peacefully for a few minutes.

"Rey? Are you okay? You look a little pale." Susan asked, looking at her worriedly.

"I'm fine." She said. She looked at all their doubtful faces, "Really." She added with a small smile. Peter still looked at her with disbelief in his eyes. She hated how he could read her like a book, it was really annoying sometimes. "It's nothing. I just . . .," she sighed. "I've been having this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach all day. And I just can't seem to shake it."

Not knowing what to say, they all nodded and turned back to their business. Suddenly, there was a loud bang from outside in the distance. Everyone exchanged curious looks. "What was . . . " Susan trailed off as they heard a loud wailing sound. Mrs. Pevensie jumped from her chair. She ran to the wall and turned off all the lights. Peter ,getting the same idea, shot up from the couch to help his mother. Susan, her face pale, ran up the stairs. Aubrey could her Lucy's scared cries. She sat there numbly on the couch. _The bombers_ she thought.

As if her brain suddenly kick started, she jumped from the couch to grab pillows and blankets from her and Susan's room. On her way up the steps, she passed Edmund who was running down them. When she reached her room, she grabbed all she could. From across the hall she could her Susan ushering Lucy out of bed.

"Lucy, come on! Lucy!" she called frantically. Aubrey met the other two girls in the hall. She noticed in one hand Susan held a flashlight. The three girls raced down the steps. Susan and Lucy headed for the back door toward the shelter. As she rounded the corner, Aubrey saw Edmund standing in the sitting room. He had the curtain pulled back and was looking out of the window.

"Edmund!" Aubrey called, heading toward the boy. "Get away from there! What do you think you're doing?" She quickly grabbed onto his wrist and started to pull him from the room, worry running through every inch of her body.

When she entered the kitchen, she saw Mrs. Pevensie quickly throwing some food and supplies into a bag. She turned around when she heard the two enter the room.

"Aubrey. Edmund." She looked around. "Hurry out to the shelter. Lucy and Susan are already there. Peter!" She called loudly. Aubrey looked into the woman's eyes and could see just how scared she was. Peter quickly came running into the room. Mrs. Pevensie smiled slightly then lead the way out of the door, followed closely behind by Aubrey then Peter, with Edmund bringing up the rear. Mrs. Pevensie held the shelter door open for Aubrey. As she begun to climb down the steps, she heard a loud gasp from behind.

"Wait! Dad!"

She turned around in time to see Edmund running back into the house.

"Edmund!" Mrs. Pevensie screamed, worry could be heard clearly in her voice. Aubrey felt to color starting drain from her face. She looked above and could see the planes getting closer.

"I'll get him!" Peter yelled to their mother, turned and followed Edmund back into the house.

Peter ran inside and found Edmund in the sitting room. He grabbed a picture that was sitting on the coffee table in front of the window.

"Edmund!" Peter ran into the room and grabbed Edmund by the elbow. As he was pulling him from the room, a house from across the street exploded. The force of the impact caused the window Edmund had been standing in front of moments before to smash. Glass and wood flying everywhere, Peter threw himself on top of his brother to protect him. Shocked and shaking, Peter stood up and grabbed Edmund once again. The two boys ran out of the house and into the shelter. Peter, still holding onto Edmund, threw him to the floor of the shelter. Aubrey quickly got up and slammed the shelter door shut. She quietly came up behind Peter and laid her arm on his shoulder.

Fuming, Peter started to yell at Edmund. "Why do you always have to be so selfish?! You only think about yourself!" He screamed at his younger brother. Everyone sat there silently. Edmund was glaring at Peter, directly in the eye. "Why can't you ever do as your told?!" He finished. He angrily walked over to the other side of the shelter and sat down huffily. Aubrey had tears in her eyes. She was angry at both boys. Edmund for being stupid and almost getting himself and Peter killed. And at Peter for being so hard on his brother.

Aubrey looked down at the youngest boy and noticed that he was clutching a picture in a broken frame. Upon closer inspection, Aubrey recognized the picture as one of their father. She felt tears well up in her eyes and her heart clench. She couldn't deny that she would have done the same thing. With one last glance in Edmunds direction, she walked over to Peter and quietly sat down next to him. She laid her hand once again on his shoulder.

Peter laid his hand on top of hers and let out a sniffle. Aubrey looked at his face and saw the tears silently falling down his face. The sight made Aubrey's heart ache. She laid her head down on his shoulder and after a few moments, fell asleep like that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: So the end of chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave me a review. I love to hear what everyone thinks. Until next time! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay. Here we start to see some action. You will notice that this pretty much follows the movie in this chapter. I borrowed lines from the movie, so of course I don't own them. Enjoy chapter 4!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sun was shinning brightly outside. It promised to be a warm day. Aubrey let out a soft sigh as she got out of the Pevensie's car. They had arrived at the train station and were now unloading their luggage. Aubrey heard a small sniffle and looked over at Lucy. The always cheerful girl was very somber at the moment. Aubrey walked over to her and grabbed her lose hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Lucy looked up at her a gave her a small smile.

"Okay kids. Follow me." Mrs. Pevensie called from the front of the group. She was walking with Susan. Edmund walked behind them, but at a small distance. Aubrey and Lucy were a bit behind Edmund and Peter was following behind the two girls. As they entered the train station, Lucy stopped to stare at a giant bronze lion. Aubrey gave her arm a light tug.

"Come on Lucy. No time for daydreaming." She told the young girl quietly. Lucky shook her head and followed Aubrey into the train station.

Aubrey walked through the crowded platform, holding tightly onto Lucy's hand so the little girl wouldn't get lost. Smoke was billowing from the trains sitting at the platforms. A large group of people came pushing past and knocked into Aubrey.

"Hey!" She yelled to their retreating backs. She felt a warm hand press onto her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to look into Peter's clear blue eyes. With his hand on her back, he gently pushed her toward the train Mrs. Pevensie was leading them toward. When they reached their train, Mrs. Pevensie turned to say goodbye to the children.

She turned first to Lucy. She tried to smile at the young girl. "You warm enough?" She asked. Lucy nodded somberly. Mrs. Pevensie started to fuss with the nametag attached to Lucy. "Now honey, you have to keep this on you. Be sure to keep this on." She said, giving Lucy one last hug and kiss on the head.

She turned toward Edmund. He had been in a foul mood all week and it was driving the rest crazy. As his mother turned towards him, he decided to speak his mind.

"If Dad were here . . ." He said angrily with a scowl on his face.

"If Dad were here, the war would be over and we wouldn't have to go." Peter called from behind Aubrey, his anger matching that of his brothers. Mrs. Pevensie looked between her two sons and decided to stop any kind of fight that may have been started. She turned back toward Edmund.

"You will listen to your brother, won't you Edmund?" Mrs. Pevensie asked. Edmund didn't answer her. She sighed and tried to give him a kiss. He turned away. A hurt look quickly passed across Mrs. Pevensie's face, she gave Edmund a one armed hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She then turned to Peter. She handed him papers bound together. "It's not for very long." She gave him a tight hug which he eagerly returned. "Promise me you will take care of the others."

Peter looked at her sadly. "I promise."

Susan stepped forward and gave her mother a hug, Tears were silently pouring down her face. Mrs. Pevensie let out a sob and hugged her back.

"Be a good girl Susan." She said into her hair. Susan nodded her head and stepped back with the others. Mrs. Pevensie turned to face Aubrey. One look into the older woman's eyes sent chills down her spine. She let out a small wail and ran to hug the closest thing she had to a mother since Sally left. Mrs. Pevensie returned the hug and had tears of her own running down her cheeks. They pulled away from each other. Peter grabbed onto Aubrey's hand, Susan now held Lucy's firmly, and led her toward the train. They got in line behind a bunch of other children being ushered onto the train.

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw a group of soldiers walking along the platform. One boy in the front looked not much older than Peter and the oldest boy wanted nothing more at that moment to join the war and fight. He wanted to help end this suffering. The suffering that his best friend felt every day of her life. He looked down at the small girl next to him. He felt so horrible for her, losing both her parents.

"Peter!" Susan hissed, pinching his arm. He looked at the grumpy man in front of him and handed him the bundle of papers. The man looked at each of the children then nodded his head. The five children pushed through and went onto the train. They searched for an empty compartment that would fit them all.

"Here is as good as anywhere." Susan called. The filed into a compartment that was empty, save for two other children. Peter walked in and put his luggage above the rack. He then took Aubrey's from her hand and put it above, Aubrey sat on the seat next to the window and stared glumly out of it. Peter put Susan and Lucy's things with his own and the two girls sat down across from Aubrey. Peter went to help Edmund with his but the younger boy snatched his luggage out of Peter's hand.

"I can do it myself." He hissed. Peter glared at his brother and sat down next to Aubrey. Lucy sniffled. Peter looked at her worriedly and extended his hand toward her. Lucy grabbed it and Peter pulled her into the seat next to him. He put his arms around her shoulders and held her close. Edmund took the now empty seat next to Susan and stared at the floor.

Aubrey watched as the train pulled away from the station. She watched the scenery fly by her window. She felt her eyes drooping and before she new it, she was fast asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aubrey awoke suddenly, the jolt of the train waking her up. She looked at the empty seats across from her.

"Ours is the next stop." Peter said from next to her. Aubrey nodded her head silently.

Peter started to grab their bags from the luggage rack and pass them around. They left their compartment and headed for the doors. Once the train stopped, they exited onto an empty platform. The train pulled away and left the Pevensie's and Aubrey with a breathtaking sight. All around them were big green hills. Out in the distance they could see trees and the beginning of a forest. Edmund looked around the platform curiously. Susan stepped off the platform to look down the dirt road.

"The professor knew we were coming, right?" She asked, looking at Peter.

"Perhaps," Edmund said slowly, "we have been incorrectly labeled?" He looked down at his nametag attached to his shirt.

Suddenly the children could hear the sound of hooves. The rest ran down the platform steps to join Susan at the road. Aubrey put her hands up to shield her eyes from the suns bright rays. Just over the hill, she could see an old woman driving a horse pulled carriage. The woman stopped right in front of the children.

"Pevensie's and Butler?" She asked them sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Peter called up to her. She looked them all over.

"Is this it then? Haven't you brought anything else?" She peered down at Susan who only had a small bag clutched in one hand. Susan looked down at the ground.

"No ma'am." Peter said again. "It's just us." He said looking around at the rest.

"Very well then." The stern lady said. "I am Mrs. Macready, the Professors housekeeper. Load your things on quickly. I have a schedule to keep too."

Edmund and Peter helped the girls load their luggage into the carriage and then helped them in. Once everyone was in, Mrs. Macready gave a click of her tongue and the horses were off. They road through the beautiful countryside. Aubrey was amazed at all the beautiful flowers she saw and couldn't wait until they could go outside so she could pick a bouquet. It wasn't long until they got the fist glimpse of the Professors house. Aubrey's mouth dropped open in surprise at the size of it. Before them stood a three story house, _Mansion more like, _Aubrey thought to herself, covered in stone with beautiful stained glass windows. Aubrey had never seen a more beautiful house in all her life.

The buggy pulled onto a small dirt path that led straight to the house. Mrs. Macready stopped the horses right outside the front door. The children hopped off the back and grabbed their luggage. When they were all ready, Mrs. Macready lead them all inside. She led them up a marvelous staircase that must have connected each corridor. As she was walking, she was giving the children the rules of the house.

"There will be no shouting or running. No sliding on the banisters. No improper use of the dumb-waiter . . .," Susan reached her hand out to touch one of the many statues on the newest landing. Mrs. Macready seeing this, stopped and quickly faced Susan.

"And NO," She emphasized the no, "touching of the historical artifacts." She gave Susan one last stern look and turned to face the large door in front of them.

"And above all, there will be no disturbing of the Professor." She turned down the hallway and led the children to two rooms.

"These are your rooms." She said, facing them, pointing to her left and right.

"The girls sleep here." She pointed to the right.

"The boys sleep here." She pointed to the left.

"Dinner is served at five and no later. Be there or miss supper. Good day." With those last words, she turned on her heel and headed toward the main staircase.

Susan and Lucy were already entering the room when Aubrey turned around. Only she and Peter were left in the hallway. She shrugged her shoulders and followed the girls into their rooms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later that night, everyone was gathered in the girls' room. Lucy was already in bed, Peter sitting next to her. Susan and Aubrey were sitting on Susan's bed, listening to Peter talk to Lucy. Edmund was sitting quietly on the chair facing the beds, listening once again to the radio.

'_German aircraft carried out several attacks on Great Britain last night . . .' _the man on the radio was reporting. Lucy let out a small sniffle and Peter jumped off the bed and turned the radio off. Edmund glared at him and slumped down in the chair. Peter joined Lucy at her bed again.

"The sheets feel scratchy." Lucy said quietly, playing with the sheets, a small pout on her face.

Susan looked at her sister sympathetically. "Wars don't last forever Lu." She told her, trying to cheer her up. "We'll be home soon."

"Yeah," Edmund scowled from his chair, "if home is even there."

Aubrey looked at him shocked. "Ed!" she hissed at him. Looking over at Lucy, she noticed tears in her eyes.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" Susan said angrily.

"Yes mum." He replied, giving Susan a reproachful look.

"Ed." Peter yelled at him. Turning his attention back to Lucy he said, "You saw the outside. This place is huge. We'll be able to do whatever we want. You'll see," he said, hugging Lucy goodnight. He walked to the door and motioned for Edmund to follow him. "Tomorrow will be great." He added, giving Susan and Aubrey a smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day, the Pevensie's and Aubrey woke up to the sound of heavy rain pounding against the windows. After breakfast, the five children gathered in one of the studies and lounged around, not doing anything in particular. Peter settled down on one of the comfy armchairs facing the center of the room. Aubrey and Lucy took the couch that faced the fireplace. Edmund, for reasons unknown to the others, settled himself under the coffee table nearest to the door. Susan entered the room and grabbed an encyclopedia off one of the shelves and settled herself on the floor. She started to flip through it lazily.

Lucy laid her head on her arm in a bored way as Aubrey stared off into the empty fireplace. After a few minutes, Susan called out to the room.

"Let's play a game. Try and guess the origin of the word I read." She smiled at the others, expecting them to be excited that she found a game for them. She sighed when no one answered her. She flipped to a random page and turned to Peter.

"Alright Pete. How about you go first?"

Peter looked at her lazily and rolled his eyes. He then sat up straighter in his chair.

"Ok." Susan said, searching the page. "Here we go, Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar." She said the word slowly, pronouncing each syllable. "Gastrovascular." She said again. She looked up at Peter expectantly.

Peter slumped back down in his chair, boredom written all over his face. Susan got annoyed.

"C'mon Peter." She said. "Gastrovascular." She looked at him pleadingly.

He sighed, "Is it Latin?"

"Yes." Susan said happily. She looked back down into the book to find another word.

"Is it Latin for worst game ever played?" Edmund asked as he pulled himself out from under the table. Aubrey tried to hold her chuckle in but it escaped in the form of a loud snort. Lucy also couldn't hold back her smile. Susan glared angrily at the two girls and slammed the book shut. Lucy suddenly turned toward the others.

"We could play hide-and-seek." She said eagerly. Aubrey turned around also, smile dancing on her face.

"The house is big enough. There will be plenty of hiding places." Aubrey added eagerly. Peter sighed.

"C'mon Pete." Lucy pleaded, coming up to stand next to Peter. She grabbed his hand. "Please?" She added, giving him the puppy dog face. Aubrey knew that if anyone could persuade Peter to do something he didn't want to do, it was Lucy and her puppy dog eyes. Those eyes would make even the coldest heart melt. Peter sighed again, but this time a smile started to grow and Aubrey new at once that he had given in.

"One . . . two . . . three," he said slowly, looking Lucy in the eyes. The small girl gave a bright smile and ran from the room. Susan followed closely behind her, smile also on her face. Aubrey ran and grabbed Edmunds hand. He seemed to be the only one still not happy. Once they were out in the hall, Aubrey let go of Edmund and winked at him. She took off down the hallway, Peter's voice following her wherever she went.

"Twenty-six . . . twenty-seven . . . twenty-eight," Aubrey ran down the hallway. She saw Susan slip into a trunk up ahead. She paused to think of a place to hide. She saw Lucy run ahead of her and decided to follow her. Out of a hallway just ahead of them, they saw Edmund appear. He darted for a large curtain in front of him that Lucy was also running to. Being bigger, he beat Lucy to it.

"I saw it first." He called out to her. Lucy gave him a sour look and continued running. Aubrey right behind her.

"Seventy-one . . . seventy-two . . . seventy-three," Peter's voice could still be heard as if he stood next to them. Aubrey saw Lucy run up and small row of steps and down a hallway with no end. By the time Aubrey reached this hallway, the small girl had disappeared. Aubrey looked around at the three doors in the hallway. She opened the first door and was met with another small library.

"Ninety-eight . . . ninety-nine . . . one hundred. Ready or not. Here I come." She heard Peter yell. She quickly ducked behind the piano at the other end of the room before he found her. Not two seconds later, she heard Lucy yelling from the room next to her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: Wow that was a long one. Okay. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will pick up where this one left off. Please leave a review! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Crystalized Chaos, my only reviewer. Also, this chapter picks up right where the last one left off. Enjoy!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Last time . . .

"_Ninety-eight . . . ninety-nine . . . one hundred. Ready or not. Here I come." She heard Peter yell. She quickly ducked behind the piano at the other end of the room before he found her. Not two seconds later, she heard Lucy yelling from the room next to her._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"It's alright!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'm back! It's alright!"

Aubrey crawled out from her hiding place and met Lucy in front of the curtain Edmund was hiding behind..

"What are you yelling about Lu?" She asked, a little annoyed. She never thought Peter would find her hiding place, and now because of Lucy, their cover was blown. Edmund peeked his head out from behind the curtain.

"Will you shut up." He told Lucy and Aubrey nastily. Aubrey glared at him. "He's coming." Peter then appeared around the corner. He looked between the three of them curiously. Edmund sighed, annoyed, and came out from behind the curtain.

"Great Lucy. Thanks a lot." He glared at the little girl again.

Peter looked between them, his brows furrowed. "I'm not sure if you three have quite gotten the idea of this game."

Lucy looked at them all curiously. "But weren't you all wondering where I've been?"

"That's the point." Edmund said rudely. "He's supposed to be seeking you."

Susan suddenly appeared from around the corner. "Does this mean I win?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Peter looked over at his oldest sister. "I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." He looked back at Lucy.

"But I was playing!" she cried pleadingly. "I was hiding in the wardrobe in the room up those stairs and then suddenly I was in some woods." She looked over at Aubrey. "I've been gone for hours." She looked into Aubrey's eyes, begging the older girl to believe her. Aubrey looked deep in her eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. She smiled at Lucy and Lucy beamed back up at her.

"I don't know Lu . . . " Peter started to say.

"I can show you!" She said excitedly. "Follow me." And with that she ran up the stairs. Aubrey followed right behind her, curious about the woods in the wardrobe that Lucy had found. Peter, Susan and Edmund all exchanged worried looks. Peter shrugged his shoulders and motioned for the rest to follow Lucy. Edmund rolled his eyes and followed Susan reluctantly.

" . . . And there was a faun, and we had tea and toast. See for yourselves." She pointed to the large wardrobe on the other side of the room. Aubrey went to the handle and opened up the door as Peter went around to the back. She stepped into the wardrobe and stuck her hand out in front of her. She felt cool wood press against her palm. She knocked on the back, just to be sure, as she heard Peter do the same on the other side. She sighed as she stepped out. _Poor Lucy, _she thought.

"Sorry Lucy." Aubrey told the girl. She visibly saw her face fall.

Susan went over to peer inside. "It looks like the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." She said turning to Lucy.

Suddenly Peter let out a big chuckle. "Ha! Good one Lucy. You really had me going."

"But it was all true." She said. Tears started forming in her eyes. "I wouldn't lie about this." She once again looked at Aubrey.

"One game at a time Lu." Peter told her sternly. "We don't all have your imagination."

"But I wasn't imagining." Lucy said tearfully.

"That's enough." Susan said quietly. She looked sadly at Lucy.

"I believe you." Edmund called from his spot by the door.

Lucy looked at him hopefully. "You do?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said sincerely. Then with a wide smile he added, "Didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom closet?"

At this point Lucy burst into tears. Aubrey rushed to the young girls side and enveloped her into a hug, glaring at Edmund the entire time.

Peter crossed the room and punched Edmund on the shoulder. "Ow!" He cried out in pain. "What was that for?"

"You always have to make everything worse. Why don't you just grow up." He hissed angrily at his brother.

Edmund's face turned red and he marched right up to Peter, only a few inches from his face. "Shut up!" He yelled. "You think your dad, but your not!" He then stormed angrily from the room.

Susan glared up at Peter. "Well that was nicely handed." She told him sarcastically. She then followed Edmund from the room.

"It really was there . . . " Lucy tried one last time, looking at Peter pleadingly.

Peter sighed. "Susan's right. That's enough." He looked at Aubrey angrily and left the room behind the other two.

Aubrey, curious as to why Peter gave her that look, looked down at the still sniffling Lucy. She gave the girl a reassuring smile.

"You believe me, don't you Aubrey?" She asked her.

"Yes." She said. "My dad once told me that I have this keen ability to tell what people are feeling, just by looking in their eyes. Apparently it was something my mother passed onto me." Lucy patted her arm, silently pleading her to go on. "When I looked into your eyes, I saw nothing but the deepest sincerity." Lucy beamed up at her. "And even though it goes against all logic, I believe you Lucy." She smiled down at her. Lucy hugged her so tightly, Aubrey almost couldn't breathe. She laughed at the girls excitement.

"Why don't you run along Lucy. See what Susan and Edmund are up to." Lucy nodded and exited the room.

Aubrey walked across the room slowly. As she was shutting the door, she peered curiously back at the wardrobe. She noticed that Susan did not close it all the way. Right before she shut the door, she felt a burst of cold air. When she looked back, the wardrobe door was securely closed. Thinking her mind was playing tricks on her, she shook her head and closed the door behind her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She walked aimlessly through the halls, trusting her feet to guide her to Peter. She heard shuffling and banging coming from the room next to her and silently opened the door. There was Peter. He was angrily picking books off the shelves and shoving them roughly back into their spots. Aubrey crept into the room and sat quietly on the armchair facing him.

"What's wrong Petey?" She asked, using the childhood name she came up with for him. He never let anyone besides her call him that. He turned around to face her, his eyes were angry.

"Why did you do that?" He asked her angrily.

"Do what?" She asked him, genuinely curious. She had no clue what he was talking about. She racked her brain for something she might have said to upset him. She came up blank.

"You know what." He said and turned around to shove a book back into it's place. "Why did you egg her on?" He turned back around.

"Simple." She said. "I believe her." She looked up into Peter's crystal blue eyes. He groaned and ran his hand through his golden hair, a habit he had developed over the years. He only did it when he was really angry or stressed.

"How?" He asked her, defeated.

"How could you not?" Peter looked at her curiously.

"Lucy has never lied before this. Why would she start now?" Aubrey questioned him.

Peter looked at her, he was at a loss for words. If he was honest with himself, he had to agree with Aubrey. Lucy had never lied before. But this idea was just ridiculous, he thought. He turned back toward the bookshelf.

"But how?" He repeated his question from before. "The idea of woods being in the back of a wardrobe is just ridiculous." He looked at her. "It's just plain silly."

"Maybe you're the silly one Peter." Aubrey said angrily and got up from the armchair. "Just because you didn't see it, doesn't mean it doesn't exist." With those final words Aubrey stormed out of the room.

"Aubrey." Peter called to her retreating back. "Aubrey, wait." But she didn't turn around.

She walked angrily through the halls. _The nerve of Peter! _She thought to herself. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone when she turned one of the many corners.

"Umpf." The person let out a surprised noise. Aubrey looked down and was met with the golden braids of Lucy.

"Oh. Sorry Lu." She offered her hand to help Lucy up. "I should have looked where I was going."

"It's okay." She started brushing off her dress. "Why are you upset?" She asked, seeing Aubrey's angry face. "What did Peter do?" She put her hands on her hips.

Aubrey chuckled at her. "It's nothing Lu. Don't worry." She started to walk away when an idea sprung to her mind.

"Lucy!" She called down the hallway. The young girl spun around to face her. "The next time you go into the woods, will you bring me with you?" She had a feeling her young friend would be visiting the wardrobe, and soon.

Lucy smiled up at her. "Of course." She said. Aubrey nodded her head and turned around, continuing her walk.

As she walked, her smile grew. She would show him. Once she saw it for herself, Peter would have no choice but to believe her.

_Perfect, _she thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: Please leave a review! I love to hear what everyone thinks. Like/dislike? Change/add? Don't make me get on the floor and beg. It only takes maybe a minute to say what you think. Even if it's a quick good or bad! Lol. =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to Crystalized Chaos and magsi09. Enjoy!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The moon was shinning brightly through the tall window. Susan and Aubrey were sound asleep, but Lucy kept tossing and turning. Fed up with not being able to fall asleep, she sat up in her bed. She looked over at her sister and her friend. _I know I told her I'd take her the next time I went, _Lucy thought to herself, _but I'd hate to wake her at this hour. _Lucy slipped her feet over the edge of her bed and stepped down into her rain boots. She reached across to her bedside table and lifted the candle holder. _Besides, _she thought to herself as she lit the candle, _I'm sure there will be plenty of other times later._ With that in mind, she quietly crept to the bedroom door and opened it, making sure she didn't make a sound.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aubrey was awoken by shouts from Lucy. She sat up in her bed and saw her youngest friend shaking her older sister awake. Aubrey yawned and rubbed her eyes. Judging by the moon that was still visible in the sky, she guessed that it was really late.

She looked over toward the door and saw Edmund standing there with a nervous look on his face. Peter entered their room a few minutes later, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"What's going on here?" He asked with a yawn. "Lucy, it's late. We should all be in bed."

Lucy ran over to her brother. "But Peter!" She said with a huge smile. "It's there! It's really there!"

"What are you going on about Lu?" Susan asked from her bed.

Lucy looked back at her. "Narnia!" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's all there in the wardrobe. Just like I said."

Peter shook his head. "You've just been dreaming Lucy."

"You went without me?" Aubrey asked, a little hurt that Lucy didn't wake her. Lucy looked at her and gave her an apologetic look. Peter and Susan glared at Aubrey.

"Peter's right Lucy." Susan told her, looking pointedly at Aubrey. "It was just a dream. Now why don't you just go back to bed?"

Lucy's eyes stared around the room frantically. She then spotted Edmund standing quietly by the door. She had almost forgotten about him. Almost . . .

"But it wasn't a dream. I saw Mr. Tumnus again" She told Susan and Peter. "And Edmund was there too." She looked at her youngest brother, hope shining in her eyes. "Tell them Ed."

Everyone looked up at Edmund who had been quiet through the entire exchange. He looked around at them all.

Peter looked at Edmund with disbelief in his eyes. "You saw the faun?" He asked. Aubrey could tell that he didn't believe a word of it. He looked like he was trying his hardest not to roll his eyes.

Lucy piped up from behind him. "Well no. He didn't actually go there with me." She then looked up at Edmund. "What were you doing there?" She asked him curiously.

Edmund looked around at them all nervously. He finally met Lucy's eyes. "I-I was just playing along." He then turned to Peter and shrugged. "You know how little children are these days, they just don't know when to stop pretending."

Lucy burst into tears and ran from the room crying. Susan scoffed at him and gave him her worst glare. She got out of bed and followed Lucy. As she passed Edmund on her way out she bumped his shoulder. Aubrey sat there with her mouth open in shock. She couldn't believe what a rotten joke he was playing on his little sister. Peter glared at Edmund like he wanted to smack him upside the head for upsetting Lucy more. Peter followed Susan out of the room. Aubrey swung her legs out of bed and chased after the two of them. When she reached Edmund at the door, she looked in his eyes and shook her head in disappointment at him.

She ran down the hall in search for the other three. When she reached the stairs, she saw Lucy being led away by Mrs. Macready toward the kitchen. She caught up with Susan and Peter standing in front of the professor outside of what she assumed to be his bedroom door. As she reached them, they started to leave, but the professor cleared his throat.

"Ahem." He turned and walked into his office, the three of them following. The professor went and sat behind his desk. Susan, Peter and Aubrey stood awkwardly in front of him. She took a quick sweep of his office and noted the many books and papers lying about. When she looked back at him, he was taking puffs out of his pipe.

"You seemed to have upset the internal balance of my housekeeper." He remarked to them quietly.

"We are very sorry sir." Peter told him, trying to sound more grown-up. "It won't happen again." He grabbed onto Aubrey and Susan's elbows and started to lead them out of the office. Susan broke her arm away and turned back toward the professor.

"It's our sister, sir. Lucy." She told him. She seemed worried about Lucy's wellbeing.

"The weeping girl?" He asked them. The hint of a smile on the corner of his lips.

"Yes sir. You see she's upset." Susan told him matter-of-factly.

"Hence the weeping." The professor pointed out. Susan blushed.

"But we can handle it." Peter said, looking pointedly at Susan, daring her to argue.

"Oh yes." The professor remarked sarcastically. "I can see that." It was now Peter's turn to blush.

Aubrey cracked a smile at the old man. He really seemed like a nice and funny man. "She thinks she found a magical land in the upstairs wardrobe." Aubrey told him.

"What did you say?" He asked, turning to look at Aubrey. There was something akin to hope in his eyes.

Peter looked at the old man curiously. "The wardrobe upstairs." He said carefully. Not daring to believe that this smart old man could possibly believe this story. "She thinks she's found a forest inside of it."

"What was it like?" He asked, now looking at Peter. A bright smile was on his face and his eyes were now dancing. Aubrey couldn't help but think the old man looked a lot younger now.

"Like talking to a lunatic." Susan said quietly. Aubrey chuckled, knowing that's not what the professor meant.

"Not Lucy, Su." She said, smiling. "He means the forest. Right sir?" She asked him.

The professor looked at her once again. "Right you are m'dear." He was smiling at her.

"You-You're not saying you believe her?" Peter asked in disbelief.

The professor stared curiously at Peter. "You don't?" He asked.

"Well logically," Susan started, "It couldn't possibly be there." Aubrey chuckled at Susan and the look on the professor's face. Peter turned and glared at her.

"What do they teach at these schools?" The professor asked himself quietly. Aubrey couldn't help but smile. She really liked the professor.

"Edmund said they were only pretending." Peter stated matter-of-factly. Aubrey could tell he was daring the professor to find fault with that.

"And he's the more truthful one is he?" He asked Peter. Peter looked shocked and upset.

"Well no sir. This would be the first time." He grudgingly admitted. The professor smiled.

"Well then, if you're sister isn't lying and she isn't mad, then logically," He looked pointedly at Susan who looked at the ground, "we must assume that she is telling the truth."

Aubrey smiled at the professor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That morning dawned a very bright day. The rain had stopped and the sun was shining, warming up every room in the big house. Lucy was very sour. She was not talking to Edmund at all and only talking to her other siblings when necessary. Aubrey could tell that everyone was very strained after last night's adventure.

They were all sitting around in one of the many libraries. Aubrey was staring out of the window. She couldn't stand this. Peter was mad at her and wasn't talking to her. He felt that she was just encouraging Lucy and her wild dreams. Susan was reading a book quietly, ignoring everyone else. Lucy was mad and miserable and Edmund was just his usual miserable self.

Aubrey let out a sigh. Turning away from the window she asked, "Its lovely outside. Let's go play a game." They all groaned. "Oh pish-posh!" She told them. She grabbed Peter and Lucy's wrists and started to pull them toward the door. Peter in turn grabbed Susan who grabbed Edmund.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They decided to play cricket. Lucy was sitting under a tree in the shade, she had refused to play. Aubrey, feeling bad for the girl, came up at sat next to her. They watched as Peter got ready to throw the ball.

"Peter winds up," He said like he was an announcer. Aubrey and Lucy laughed at him. Susan smiled. Edmund scowled. "Goes for the bowl."

"Will you just throw it?!" Edmund shouted at him. Peter threw the ball and hit Edmund in the leg.

"Ouch!" Edmund yelled at Peter, rubbing the sore spot on his leg. Peter chuckled at him.

"Whoops!" He called. "Wake up Dolly Daydream." He chuckled at his horribly made-up nickname. Aubrey laughed. This was the Peter she knew and loved. It seemed that the fresh air was doing all of them a little good. Well, maybe except Edmund.

Edmund scowled and set up to hit the ball.

"You ready then?" Peter asked, smiling.

"Are you?" Edmund challenged. He smacked his bat on the ground and set up to hit the ball. Peter pitched it. Aubrey could tell it was a hard throw. But Edmund hit it just as hard. They all followed the ball with their eyes and watched in horror as it smashed into one of the upstairs windows. They heard a resounding crash and ran towards the house to see the damage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They all stood in one of the many hallways, gathered around a broken suit of armor. Peter turned and glared at Edmund.

"Oh well done Ed." He told the younger boy.

Edmund balled his fists and glared daggers at Peter. "You bowled it!"

Aubrey laid her hand on Peter's shoulder to stop the next comment he was about to make. "Listen." She told them all. The stood still and listened. They could hear footsteps on the stairs and the voice of Mrs. Macready. They looked at each other nervously.

"The Macready." Susan whispered.

"Run." Aubrey yelled. Peter grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her away behind Aubrey. They ran all through the house. Up and down stairs and in and out doors. It seemed like no matter where they went, Mrs. Macready followed. Aubrey recognized the new hallway they appeared in. The only way was up. Up to the rooms that she and Lucy had hidden in during the game of hide-and-seek.

She wasn't the only one to recognize it. She saw Peter and Susan stop in front of her and exchange nervous looks. Lucy and Edmund continued running up the steps into the next hallway. While they were stopped, Aubrey heard the footsteps approaching their hallway. She put her hands on Susan and Peter's backs and pushed them up the stairs. When they reached the hallway, they saw Edmund and Lucy trying two of the three doors in the hallway. They were both locked. Edmund ran forward and tried the third door. It opened. He and Lucy ran in followed by Aubrey.

Aubrey turned around at the entrance and motioned for Peter and Susan to follow. They hesitated but once again heard the footsteps and ran into the room behind Aubrey. Edmund was already entering the wardrobe when they ran in. Lucy looked hesitant.

"You have got to be joking." Susan sighed. They heard the footsteps in the hallway and ran for the wardrobe. Peter ushered Lucy, Susan and Aubrey in behind Edmund and then crawled in himself. Peter, leaving the door ajar, looks through the crack and sees the doorknob to the room start to turn. They all start to push in farther to make room. Aubrey kept her hands behind her that way she would feel the back of the wardrobe before she crashed into it.

"Ouch! Peter that was my foot." She heard Susan yell a bit in front of her. She couldn't see anything. It was completely dark. Then she noticed the light coming from behind her. _That's curious_ she thought. Then suddenly, the wood floor ended and Aubrey found herself sitting in snow. She quickly got up and looked around. They were in some sort of forest. Just as Lucy had said. She looked at the small girl and smiled. She heard a scuffle behind her and saw Peter and Susan on the snowy ground. They both looked around in awe.

"Impossible." Susan said, shocked. Peter just gaped, his mouth open in shock. Lucy chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's probably just your imagination." She told them and gave them a sly smile. Aubrey full out laughed, tears springing to her eyes.

Peter looked at Lucy apologetically. "I don't suppose saying were sorry would quite cover it?"

"No. It wouldn't." Lucy looked at the ground, hands behind her back. Slowly a mischievous smiled crept onto the youngest girls face. "But this might." She quickly pulled her hands from behind her back and threw a snowball at Peter. It hit him in the chest and he laughed. He gathered up snow and launched a snowball right back at her. She squealed in delight. Aubrey laughed and then felt something cold and wet hit her cheek. She looked over at Peter. He laughed. Aubrey scooped up a ball of snow, but instead of hitting Peter, she launched it at Susan. The older girl squealed and grabbed her own handful of snow. They started a snowball fight. Edmund stood in the shadows, watching them. He was itching to get them to the White Witch. He kept glancing up at the hills where her house lies.

Susan seeing Edmund distracted threw a snowball at him which hit him in the arm. Edmund scowled at her.

"Ouch." He said, rubbing his arm. "Stop it."

They all stopped and looked at him. Peter had a murderous look on his face. Aubrey was very disappointed in him. He came here then lied about it making Lucy look like a fool. Peter advanced at him.

"You little liar." He hissed.

Edmund looked taken aback but quickly recovered. He scowled, "You didn't believe her either!" He yelled right back at Peter.

"Apologize to Lucy." Peter told him. Edmund just stared at Lucy, and then looked back at Peter. "Say you're sorry." Peter told him through clenched teeth as he took a step toward him.

"Alright. Alright." Edmund said as he threw his hands up in surrender. He looked at Lucy. "I'm sorry." He grumbled out.

Lucy smiled at him. "It's alright. Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." She gave Edmund a very smug look.

He glared at her, "Very funny."

Susan looked around nervously. She didn't like being in this strange wood. "Maybe we should go back." She looked at the small sliver of light between the trees that was the room.

"Go back?" Aubrey asked in disbelief. Her adventurous side was starting to take over. "But we just got here." She looked up at Peter. He looked very troubled. She knew he was just as curious as she was but there was probably a part of him, his cautious part that agreed with Susan that they should go back.

"Yeah." Edmund suddenly piped up. He seemed nervous all of a sudden. "Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" He once again glanced at the hills.

Peter looked torn. He looked around at them all and then looked at Lucy. He smiled at her. "I think Lucy should decide." He told them. Aubrey nodded her head in agreement.

Lucy brightened up, "I want you all to meet Mr. Tumnus." She said excitedly.

Peter smiled. "Then Mr. Tumnus it is."

Aubrey looked around at all the snow. She shivered suddenly. She didn't notice how could she was until just now. Susan saw and looked at Peter. "But we can't just walk through a snow covered forest dressed as we are. We'll freeze." She looked pointedly at Aubrey who was now shaking with chills to prove her point. Peter looked thoughtful for a moment then walked back toward the wardrobe and emerged with five fur coats.

"We can use these." He said, handing a coat to each of them. "I don't think the professor will mind." He handed one to Lucy and Aubrey. "And when you think about it _logically_," he handed one to Susan who rolled her eyes at him, "We're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." He handed the last one to Edmund.

"But that's a girl coat." He whined.

"I know." Peter said, obviously. Edmund took the coat reluctantly. Aubrey and Lucy giggled. Peter put on his coat then looked at Lucy.

"Well Lu. Lead the way." He told the youngest girl. Lucy smiled up at him and started to walk. Susan followed her sister and grabbed Edmund. Aubrey fell into step with Peter as the two of them brought up the rear. They were quiet for a few moments. Aubrey was trying to look at everything as they walked. It all looked so beautiful covered in snow. She wondered what it looked like during the spring, summer and fall seasons. _Probably even more beautiful_ she thought to herself. Peter voice broke through her thoughts.

"I'm sorry." He told her, looking guilty.

"What for?" She asked him confused.

"I gave you a hard time at the professor's house. You believed Lucy when none of us did and I acted stupid." He kept his eyes on the ground.

"Pete." Aubrey said, laughing a little. He looked up at her. "If I let it get to me, every time you acted like a pompous jerk, we wouldn't have been friends ever since that time when we were six and you wouldn't let me cross that log over the lake." Aubrey smiled at the memory.

Peter let out a big chuckle. "I remember that. You were so mad at me." He laughed again.

"Yeah, but then you taught me how to skip rocks to make me forget my anger." They both smiled at the memory.

"Peter, Aubrey. Hurry up. You're falling behind." They heard Susan call from ahead of them. They laughed and ran to catch up with the others.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to drop a review. Tell me what you think and how I'm doing. =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to Magis09.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sun was shinning brightly in the clear blue sky ahead. The Pevensie's and Aubrey had been walking for most of the day. Lucy was leading the group with Peter next to her. She was telling him a story of her time with the faun. Aubrey was walking behind them, listening to Lucy's tale.

"And we had tea and he played from his flute and he had a lovely fire burning." She said excitedly. Peter smiled at her fun. "It was such a cozy place. I'm sure you would love it." She paused to look at a cluster of trees. Aubrey looked at them as well but couldn't tell them apart from all the other ones surrounding them in the forest. Lucy continued walking.

Behind Aubrey, Susan was walking stiffly with her hands in her pockets, sulking almost as much as Edmund. She hated being wrong and now she was walking through what she thought was Lucy's childish dream. She refused to have any fun with it apart from their earlier snowball fight.

Aubrey approached a small hill and watched as Peter and Lucy slowly climbed down it. She followed them. As she reached the bottom she heard a soft gasp and turned to see Susan slipping down the hill on her back. Aubrey didn't know whether to laugh or help her up. Suddenly Susan cracked a smile and started to make a snow angel, laughing the entire time. Aubrey smiled at her, happy to see that she was beginning to have some fun. She turned around and saw Peter and Lucy leaning on each other so neither would fall from their fit of giggles. Edmund walked slowly down the hill and frowned at his siblings. After Susan got up and admired her snow angel, they continued on their way.

The sun was high in the sky, around noon Aubrey guessed when they first spotted Mr. Tumnus' house. There was no smoke coming from the chimney and looked as if no one was home.

"Maybe he ran out?" Lucy said, trying to reassure herself. She picked up the pace, the others, especially Aubrey, trying to keep up with her. As they rounded the next corner, Mr. Tumnus' house came into full view. One of his windows had been shattered and the front door was hanging off its hinges. All five of them froze and stared at the house in horror. Suddenly Lucy bolted for the inside.

"Lucy!" Peter yelled. Susan ran after her, the others close on her heels. When they got inside, Aubrey gasped. The entire place was ripped apart like someone had been looking for something. Aubrey heard the breaking of glass behind her a jumped. She turned around and saw Edmund holding a broken picture of two fauns, one older the other looked like a young boy.

"Who would have done such a thing?" Lucy asked, tears in her eyes. Aubrey came up to the young girl and put a protective arm around her.

"Peter." Susan said a tad warningly. Aubrey looked over at them. Susan was giving Peter a told-you-we-should-have-turned-around look but he wasn't paying her any attention. His focus was on a piece of old parchment nailed to the door. Slowly Peter walked over to it. He plucked it off the door and took it outside to read in the light. The others followed silently behind him.

He began to read, "'The former occupant of the premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, also to comforting her said Majesties enemies, harboring spies and fraternizing with Humans. Signed Maugrim, captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen.'" He looked up and met Aubrey's eyes. He was worried.

"We should really go." Susan was the first to break the silence. She looked around the woods like she was expecting someone to jump out and grab them.

"Go?" Lucy asked her incredulously. She looked between Peter and Aubrey. "But we have to help him!"

Peter looked at her, sorrow in his eyes. "It's out of our hands Lu." He told her gently.

Lucy shook her head. "You don't get it. Do you?" Peter looked at her questioningly. "I'm the human. He helped me." She looked down at the ground, tears leaking from her eyes. Aubrey tightened her hold on her in a comforting way.

"There has to be something we can do." Aubrey piped up. "Maybe we should call the police?" She asked.

Susan rolled her eyes at her. "These are the police!" She said, gesturing to the parchment still in Peter's hand.

"What kind of Queen does this?" Aubrey asked sullenly.

"She's no Queen." Lucy yelled. "She's a witch! And I just know she'll do something horrible, like turn him to stone."

"Well he'd deserve it." Edmund called. "He is a criminal." He rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lucy stared at him with a murderous look in her eyes. Peter and Susan also glared at him. Aubrey shook her head in disappointment. Peter opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by a noise. Everyone turned around, curious and a little nervous to see what it was. But there was nothing there.

"Psst." I think it's coming from that tree, Aubrey remarked. They walked towards the one she was pointing too.

"Psst." They heard it again. Susan, who was in front, turned around to stare at them all. "Did that bird just 'psst' us?" She asked like she was going crazy. Seeing it had their attention, the bird flew off to the next tree. No one made to follow it so it turned around. "Psst." It said again. Lucy cocked her head to the right. "I think it wants us to follow it." She followed the bird as it flew from tree to tree. Finally the bird flew away and left them alone in a small clearing.

"Now what?" Susan asked.

Suddenly there was some rustling in the bushes ahead of them. Peter pushed the others behind him much to Aubrey's and Edmund's annoyance. The rustling grew louder then suddenly stopped. A large brown beaver emerged. Peter and Aubrey exchanged curious looks. Peter walked forward, crouched low and clicked his tongue to get its attention. He extended his hand for the animal to sniff. It sat up on its hind legs and looked at Peter curiously.

"Well I'm not going to smell it, if that's what you want." Peter landed on his butt in the snow in shock. Aubrey could feel her eyes widening and saw her reaction mirrored in Susan's and Lucy's eyes.

"It's a talking beaver." Edmund stated obviously but surprisingly.

The beaver looked straight at Lucy. "Lucy Pevensie?" He asked. She nodded silently. The beaver walked towards her and handed her a handkerchief.

"This is the handkerchief I gave to Mr.-" she said as she took it out of the beaver's hand.

"Tumnus." He finished for her. "He gave it to me right before they took him."

"Is he alright?" She asked worriedly, hoping to hear some good news. _Maybe he got away._ She thought in her head.

"Further in." The beaver remarked. Looking around nervously at the trees.

"The trees." Lucy filled the others in. "They're her spies."

Susan rolled her eyes in an oh-of-course kind of way. Peter and Aubrey just nodded mutely. The beaver turned and walked back into the bushes, motioning the others to follow him. Peter started to follow when Susan grabbed his arm and held him back.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Following the beaver." He told her, a small smile forming on his lips. Susan scoffed at him.

"She's right." Edmund said. "How do we know we can trust him?"

"He said he knew the faun." Aubrey told them.

"He's a beaver!" Susan said plainly. "He shouldn't be saying anything!"

The beaver poked his head through the bushes into the clearing they were all standing in. "Is everything alright?" He asked them.

"Yes." Peter said. "We were just talking." He looked pointedly at Susan.

"That's better left for safer places." The beaver told them, once again looking nervously at the trees.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They arrived at a small wooden house between two rivers at what Aubrey guessed was dinner time. The sun had already begun to make its decent under the tallest trees, casting large shadows across the house.

"Home sweet home. Ah. Looks like Mrs. Beaver's got the pot on." Mr. Beaver remarked, giving a contented sigh.

"It's beautiful." Lucy told him. He smiled, or what could only be a smile coming from a beaver, at her. The front door of the little house opened and warm firelight spilled across the ground at their feet. A plump old beaver was drying her hands on her apron.

"Is that you beaver?" She called, eyes still on her apron. "If I find out you've been out with badger again I'll . . . " She looked up and saw for the first time the five humans in front of her. "Oh. Those aren't badgers." She said, a little shocked. Mr. Beaver led them towards the house and invited them inside. Mrs. Beaver stared at them all. "I never thought I'd see the day." She said quietly. She closed the door behind Edmund who was the last to enter.

She ran into the kitchen and brought out seven cups and handed one to each of them. She took a kettle that had been boiling on the fire and started to pour them water. Susan got up and helped her with the tea, the others situated themselves around the house. Lucy at the table with Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, Peter in a doorway behind them. Susan sat on a stool behind Lucy. Edmund took a seat on the ground near the door. He kept glancing out of it. Aubrey sat next to Peter, looking curiously at Edmund.

"There must be something we can do to help Mr. Tumnus." Lucy said looking at Mr. and Mrs. Beaver.

"Couldn't we just go to the Witch and plead Mr. Tumnus' case?" Aubrey asked them. Mr. Beaver looked at her sadly.

"You could go alright." He told herm his voice glum. Mrs. Beaver patted his arm softly.

"But very few who enter that castle ever come out again." She looked at them all sadly. Lucy's eyes began to tear up.

"Then Mr. Tumnus is . . . " She couldn't finish as a sob broke through. Mrs. Beaver put her hand atop of Lucy's and smiled at the young girl.

"There is hope dear." She said.

"Yes." Mr. Beaver remarked. "The greatest hope there ever was." They all look at him curiously. "Aslan is on the move." He said with awe. Peter, Aubrey and Susan exchanged curious looks.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked from behind them.

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver began to laugh like they were all playing a big joke on them. When the five of them didn't join in the laughter and continued to look curious Mr. Beaver asked, "You don't know?" They all shook their heads. "Well we actually haven't been here very long." Peter told them.

"He's the king of the wood." Mrs. Beaver told them. "The real King of Narnia. He's been gone a long time but now he's back."

"Yes." Mr. Beaver continued. "And he's waiting for you."

"Us?" Aubrey asked.

"You have got to be kidding!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed. "Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police . . . It's all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked, offended.

"No no." Mrs. Beaver reassured them. "Not blaming, thanking."

"You see, there's this prophecy." Mr. Beaver said. "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in Cair Paravel in throne the evil is over and done."

They all sat there silently. "You know, that doesn't really rhyme." Aubrey and Peter rolled their eyes at Susan trying to be smart. Lucy leaned over and pinched her lightly.

"I know." Mr. Beaver said. "But you're missing the point."

"It's long been said that when two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve appear, they will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs. Beaver told them. Aubrey couldn't help but think what her part in this would be.

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Well you better be." Mr. Beaver exclaimed, laughing slightly. "Aslan's already fitted out your army."

"I think you've made a mistake." Peter said nervously. "We're not heroes."

"I think it's time we were going." Susan told them, standing up.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked sadly.

"Sorry Lu." Peter said, he truly looked sorry. "It's out of our hands."

"Peter . . . " Aubrey began, hoping to convince him otherwise. She was cut off by Susan.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Susan said looking first at Mr. Beaver then Mrs. Beaver.

"Time to go." Peter said, gathering them all up. He turned to get Edmund but he was no longer there. "Ed?" He asked. Looking around the small house and not seeing his little brother anywhere, Peter got mad. "I'm going to kill him." He said through clenched teeth. Aubrey could tell he was also worried.

"You may not have to." Mr. Beaver said gravely. "Has Edmund been to Narnia before?" The four of them exchanged worried looks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hurry up!" Peter yelled to Susan, Lucy and the Beaver's who were struggling to keep up with him while running through the snow. Aubrey had no trouble and was running right alongside of him. She had been sitting right near him. Why didn't she notice it when he disappeared? She could have stopped him. They reached the top of a large hill and could see a large white castle glistening in the distance. Through the lights streaming through the open gates, they could see a small, dark silhouette entering the castle.

"Edmund!" Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs. Mrs. Beaver put a hand to her mouth.

"Shh! They'll hear you."

Peter made a quick dash to follow Edmund but Mr. Beaver jumped and attached himself around Peter's legs, causing the boy to fall. Peter flailed around, trying to get free. "Get off me!" He yelled. Anger, hurt and worry were radiating off of his body. "We can't just let him go!"

"Don't you understand?" Mr. Beaver asked, his voice weary with the struggle against Peter. "He's the bait. She wants all of ya. To kill ya!" That sobered Peter up and he stopped struggling. Peter got up and dusted snow off of his pants.

Susan marched right up to him, red in the face. "This is all your fault!" She yelled. "None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!"

Aubrey, sick of her attitude, yelled at her. "So you knew this would happen?!" She was angry at everything. Angry at herself for not stopping Edmund, angry at Susan's attitude and just the situation in general.

Susan turned on her. "I didn't know what would happen . . . "

"Stop it!" Lucy suddenly yelled. All three stopped arguing to look at her. She was teary eyed and red faced from the cold night. "All this arguing is not going to help save Edmund."

"She's right." Mr. Beaver said. "Only Aslan can save your brother now."

Peter looked at the three girls. He stood up straighter and looked at Mr. Beaver. "Take us to him then."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The moon was full in the sky as they reached the Beavers' house. In the distance, Aubrey could hear the howling of wolves. She looked at Peter, worried. The burst through the front door and rushed into the kitchen to Mrs. Beaver who was just finishing up sandwiches.

"Hurry Mum, they're after us!" Mr. Beaver yelled, throwing things into bundles for the journey.

"Right then . . . " Mrs. Beaver said as she finished the sandwiches.

"What is she doing?" Susan asked as she helped pack.

"You'll thank me later." Mrs. Beaver said as she threw food into a pack. "It's a long journey and Mr. Beaver gets cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!" Mr. Beaver yelled from the sitting room.

"Do you think we should bring jam?" Aubrey asked Mrs. Beaver. She was helping her pack some food for the journey. Susan and Peter were helping Mr. Beaver and Lucy was keeping watch from the only small window.

Peter, hearing Aubrey's question, smirked and said, "Only if the Witch has toast." Aubrey stuck her tongue out at him and threw the last bit of food into the bag. Mr. Beaver led them to a secret tunnel under the rug in the kitchen.

"This should lead us to Aslan." He told them. Mrs. Beaver scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "You told me this led to your mum's." Suddenly they heard scratching coming from the top of the dam. Peter pushed the girls in first. Aubrey holding the lantern followed by Susan and Mrs. Beaver then Lucy. Mr. Beaver brought up the rear, locking the door as the entered the tunnel. They rushed as fast as they could down the small tunnel. There were roots, twigs and rocks all over the ground. One of the roots caught Lucy's coat and caused her to fall. Everyone stopped to make sure she was ok. Howling and scratching could be heard from the far end of the tunnel.

"They're in the tunnel." Lucy whispered, scared. They continued walking. The tunnel sloped upward and they all rushed out into a clearing. While walking forward, Aubrey tripped and landed on top of a stone statue, cutting her hand. She brought her lantern up to examine what it was. In the light, they could see half a dozen little statues. Mr. Beaver walked up to the nearest one and wiped tear from his eye. "He was my best mate."

"What happened to them?" Susan asked in disbelief.

"This is what happens to enemies of the White Witch." Said a voice from the left. They all turned abruptly and were met with the cool grey eyes of a fox.

"Watch yourself traitor." Mr. Beaver snarled, shielding Mrs. Beaver.

"Relax," the fox told them. "I'm one of the good guys."

"Well you look a lot like one of them bad guys." He told him, still wary.

"An unfortunate family trait." He said as his eyes darkened. They could hear scuffling noises coming from the tunnel.

"What do we do?" Aubrey asked nervously. They all look around for somewhere to hide but there was no where and no way they could run away fast enough.

"I have an idea." The fox to them all, looking up. They followed his gaze and noticed the low branch. They all began to climb. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver had no trouble climbing to the top. Susan went up first, she had always been the best at the rope climb. She helped Lucy up behind her. Peter went next, but Aubrey was frozen on the ground. She hated heights.

"Aubrey." Peter yelled. "Come on!" Aubrey shook her head, she was frozen with fear. There was no way she could climb that! Peter climbed down to the first branch and held out his hand. "Take my hand and don't look down." She took his hand and he guided her up the tree. Once she was halfway up, she made the mistake of looking down. Big mistake! She felt herself get woozy and swayed. Peter caught her as her foot slipped. She clung tightly to his coat. He situated them on the branch and looked down at the scene below him. Out of the tunnel, three large gray wolves burst through. They surrounded the fox. They were to far up to hear what was being said and Peter prayed that the fox really was a friend. The wolves never looked up and burst at full speed in the opposite direction of where they were supposed to be headed.

When the coast was clear, they slowly made their way down the tree. Peter helped Aubrey and made sure that she kept her eyes closed. When they were all on the ground again, Peter looked around for their fox friend. He saw him laying off to the side near the statues, licking a wound in his paw. Lucy bent down and carefully picked up his paw.

"You're hurt." She said. She tore a piece off of her dress and fastened it around his paw. He winced in pain as she tied it. When it was securely on, he stood up to leave.

"I'm afraid that's all the healing I have time for." He told her graciously.

"You're leaving?" Susan asked him sadly.

"It has been a pleasure my Queens, but Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops." He told the two girls while bowing graciously to them.

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asked excitedly.

"What is He like?" Mrs. Beaver looked awed.

"Like everything we have ever dreamed." He said wistfully. "He'll be a good help fighting the White Witch."

"Were not planning on fighting any Witch." Susan told him.

The fox looked at Peter. "Surely King Peter . . . " he said. Peter looked torn.

He sighed. "We just want to get our brother back."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: The next chapter will pick up where this one left off. I hope you liked this one. Tell me what you think in your review. =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I had no reviews for the last chapter. Come on. I know there are people out there reading this. Is it really that hard to drop a review? Here's the next chapter.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They camped for the night in the small clearing, deciding that it would be best to rest up before starting their long journey. They awoke right before the sun rose, ate some breakfast, and were on the road again as the first bird rose from slumber.

They walked for half of the day. The sun was now shinning brightly above their heads. Aubrey tugged at the collar of her fur coat. She was beginning to feel warm, which was odd considering the great piles of snow and ice all around them. After lunch, they approached an edge that over looked a large lake frozen over with ice. The lake ended and dumped into an even larger river that seemed to wind on forever.

"Now, Aslan's camp is just over there by the stone table." He pointed a hairy finger toward the river. "Just across the frozen river."

"River?" Susan asked. Aubrey could tell that she doubted the safety of their situation.

"It's been frozen for 100 years." Mrs. Beaver told her comfortingly.

Lucy looked out over the lake. She traced it's winding pattern with her eyes. "It seems so far." She remarked.

Mr. Beaver chuckled. "It's the world dear. Did you expect it to be small?"

Aubrey sighed. "Smaller." She told them sarcastically. Lucy and Peter smiled at her comment. Susan actually chuckled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It seemed like forever to the four of them, but the finally reached the lake and were now crossing it. Once they made it across, they could follow the edge of the river into Aslan's camp. About four days walk according to the Beavers.

They were halfway across the lake when Susan started complaining. They had been walking for a long time, much longer than any of them ever had to walk before. Lucy was falling behind she was so tired. The Beavers seemed to have no trouble, but it seemed as if they had been doing this kind of thing for a long time.

"Come on!" Mr. Beaver called. "Before were old!"

Peter rolled his eyes and dropped back. He bent down and let Lucy ride on his back for a while. Susan and Aubrey were walking side-by-side, arm-in-arm trying to hold each other up.

"If he tells us to hurry up one more time," Peter told them, loud enough for the Beavers to hear, "I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat." Aubrey laughed, Susan smiled and Lucy giggled. Peter also couldn't help but laugh at his joke.

"Hurry up!" Mr. Beaver was now yelling frantically. "Hurry up!"

Lucy knitted her eyebrows. "He is getting rather bossy." She commented. The others nodded in agreement. A low jingling sound could now be heard far in the distance from behind them. Peter put Lucy back on her feet as they all turned to see what it was.

"It's her!" Mr. Beaver yelled from ahead. "Run!" Aubrey and Susan took off as fast as they could go. They were almost across the lake. The shore was in sight. Peter grabbed Lucy's hand and practically dragged her across the rest of the lake. They emerged on the bank, the sleigh only a few feet behind them. The Beavers frantically looked for a place to hide.

"There!" Aubrey yelled, pointing toward two large rocks that had a cave just big enough for them all to fit into. "Get in." She told them all. They squeezed in and stood there silently, hoping for the Witch to pass. They heard the sleigh come to a stop and someone approach their cave. It was a few minutes before they heard the footsteps recede.

"Maybe she's gone?" Lucy whispered.

Peter started to move forward. "I'll go check." He told them. Mr. Beaver laid his paw on Peter's arm, stopping him from walking any further.

"No." He said sternly. "You're no good to Narnia dead." He walked toward the entrance to the cave.

"Neither are you Beaver." Mrs. Beaver said from next to Lucy. Aubrey could tell she was worried about her husband.

"Thanks dear." He told her as he slipped through the opening. They were silent for a few minutes. Peter was on his toes, listening for any sound that sounded like Mr. Beaver was in trouble. He was ready to leap out and help him. Suddenly Mr. Beaver poked his head back into the cave. Lucy yelped in fright.

"I hope you've been good," Mr. Beaver said to them smiling. "Because there's somebody here to see ya."

They all emerged out of the cave and were met with a sight none of them expected to see. Standing in front of them was Father Christmas. Lucy had the biggest smile on her face. She turned towards Susan and whispered in her ear, "Told you he was real." All Susan could do was stare open mouthed at the man. Peter had a skeptical look on his face. Aubrey could tell he wanted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. As for Aubrey, well all she could do was smile. She felt like she was five years old on Christmas morning. Lucy took the first step forward.

"Merry Christmas, sir." Lucy told him.

He chuckled. "It certainly is Lucy. Thanks to you." He said looking first at her then at the other three.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia?" Peter asked a little warily. For all he knew this could be an enemy in disguise.

"There hasn't been for a hundred years." Father Christmas told them all sadly. "But now, the Witch's power is crumbling." He turned and walked toward his sleigh. Aubrey could tell that he was right. It would explain why she had been feeling warm while surrounded by a world full of snow.

He walked back towards them with a large, silk red bag. Lucy's eyes brightened at the sight. "Presents!" She yelled as she took another step toward Father Christmas.

Father Christmas chuckled. He rummaged in his bag and took out a beautiful glass bottle filled with a red liquid and a small dagger in a beautiful leather holder and waist strap. He turned towards Lucy. "Lucy, Daughter of Eve. These are for you." He held up the glass bottle. "The juice of the fire flower. If you or one of your friends is wounded, one drop of this cordial will restore them." Lucy took the bottle, admiring it. He then held up the dagger. "And though I do not expect you to use this." She took the dagger and also admired it.

"I suppose I could be brave enough." Lucy said hesitantly. She strapped the dagger around her waist and fastened her cordial on the other side.

"I'm sure you could." He told her, something akin to pride in his eyes. "But battles are ugly affairs." He smiled at her. Then he turned towards Susan. He rummaged once again in his bag and pulled out a bow, a quiver of arrows and a horn.

"Susan. Trust in this bow, for it does not easily miss." He told her, handing her the bow and quiver. Susan smiled.

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" She took them and slung them over her shoulder. Father Christmas chuckled.

"And, though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard, this." He then handed her the horn. "When you put this horn to your lips then blow it, no matter where you are, help will come." Susan smiled gratefully and strapped the horn around her waist.

"Thanks." She told him. Father Christmas then turned towards Peter. He pulled out of his bag a large sword and a shield with a roaring lion on the front. Both were beautiful.

"Peter." He said gently. "These are tools, not toys. The time to use these may be soon at hand." He handed them over and Peter admired first the shield, then the sword. He strung both over his back and thanked Father Christmas. Finally he turned to Aubrey. He smiled gently at her.

"All your questions will be answered in due time, m'dear." He told her. The others looked at her questioningly. She shrugged her shoulders then looked at Father Christmas. Out of his bag he produced a beautiful silver chain mail shirt and a sword alike to Peter's.

"This mail was made by the finest hands." He told her. "It is as light as a feather, cannot be seen under clothing, and cannot be penetrated." Aubrey smiled and took her gift from his hands. The mail felt like water under her fingers. She slipped off her fur coat and put the mail on over top of her clothes. Then she put the fur coat back on. She smiled at how she couldn't even feel it. Within a few minutes she'd forgotten that she put it on in the first place. He then silently handed her the sword which she fastened around her waist.

"Bear them well." He told the children. Father Christmas then turned and headed back towards his sleigh. "I best be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a thousand years. Long live Aslan!" He yelled then disappeared, all of them calling good-byes. Peter turned to the rest of the group. Aubrey couldn't help the regal look he now had with his sword in hand.

"Did you hear what he said?" He told the others. "Winter is almost over. You know what that means." He looked really worried now.

"No more ice." Aubrey said fearfully.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They walked through the woods until Aubrey's feet were so sore, she could no longer feel them. Soon they reached a frozen waterfall. Aubrey looked up at it worriedly. If Father Christmas' words were true, this waterfall probably won't hold out for much longer.

"Mr. Beaver." Aubrey called from the back of the group. "Can't we just rest for a minute or two? My feet feel like they're going to fall off." She sat down on the nearest rock at the edge of the river to rest her feet.

"I'm sorry dear." He called back to her. "But if we want to reach camp before the sun sets, we must keep moving."

Aubrey sighed and winced as she stood up. Peter walked over to her and helped her stand, giving her a sympathetic smile. Aubrey leaned on him as they approached the river.

"Besides," Peter said as they continued walking. "You heard what Father Christmas said. Winter is almost over. If we wait any longer, we'll have to swim across." Aubrey looked up at him and smiled. She hated to admit it, but Peter was right. Well she may not be able to deny it to herself, but she would never give him the satisfaction by saying he was right. She let go of him and walked up to Lucy and Susan. Peter stepped next to Mr. Beaver. He looked over and put his foot on the ice to make sure it was sturdy.

"Wait." Susan called. "Maybe we should think about this." She looked worriedly at Peter.

"We don't have time." Aubrey whispered from next to her. She looked just as worried as Susan. Peter returned his gaze to the frozen river that was now below him. He started to move forward when Mr. Beaver grabbed onto him.

"Maybe I should go first." He told Peter. Peter just nodded his head mutely. Mr. Beaver stepped onto the ice slowly. Down at the end of the river, pieces of the ice were breaking off.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver yelled to Mr. Beaver accusingly.

"Well, you never know which meal is going to be your last. Especially with your cooking."

Everyone laughed despite the crumbling river. They all followed Mr. Beaver cautiously. Peter grabbed onto Lucy's hand and helped her across. Susan was a step ahead of Aubrey trying not to slip.

"If mum knew what we were doing." Susan whispered to herself.

"Well mum's not here." Peter told her sternly. Aubrey rolled her eyes at the two of them. They were always arguing about stupid things.

"Oh no!" Lucy yelled, looking up at the top of the waterfall. Two wolves were running at a fast speed. They ran down in front of Mr. Beaver and blocked their way across. Mr. Beaver jumped at them to protect the others. The wolf closest to him growled and lunged at him. Lucy screamed. Mr. Beaver tried to fight back but the wolf had him pinned to the ground. Aubrey grabbed Lucy's hand. She turned around to head back the way they came. Maybe they could find a safer spot to cross. When she turned she saw their way blocked by a third wolf. Aubrey shoved Lucy behind herself and backed up toward Susan. Looking down, she saw the sword Father Christmas had given her. She quickly unsheathed it and held it in front of herself. It was wobbly in her hands. She heard the wolf chuckle at her. She chanced a glance over her shoulder and saw that Peter had the same idea as herself.

"Put that down boy. Someone might get hurt." She heard the wolf in front of Peter say. The one next to him had Mr. Beaver pinned to the ground. She turned back to the wolf in front of her. He barred his teeth at her and she gripped the hilt of her sword tighter.

"Don't worry about me!" Mr. Beaver yelled at Peter. "Slit his throat!" He yelled angrily. The wolf pushed him harder into the ice. Mr. Beaver whimpered. Susan had to restrain Mrs. Beaver from rushing to the side of her husband.

"This isn't your fight." The wolf told Peter. "Go home and you can take your brother with you." Peter's sword dropped just a little bit.

"Don't listen to him Peter!" Mr. Beaver yelled again. "Narnia needs you." Peter raised his sword higher at the pleading note in Mr. Beaver's voice. Susan let go of Mrs. Beaver and took a step toward Peter. Lucy stood rooted in her spot, arms wrapped tight around her body with silent tears falling down her face. Aubrey never removed her eyes from the wolf in front of her and held her sword firmly in front of him.

"Peter maybe we should listen to him." She told him.

The wolf chuckled. "Smart girl." Susan glared at the wolf. Peter chanced a look at his sister. She saw the confusion in his eyes.

"Look." She said a little forcefully. "Just because some man in a red suit hands you a sword doesn't make you a hero. Just drop it." Peter glared at his sister.

"No!" Mr. Beaver yelled. He was quickly silenced by his captor.

"Well what's it going to be Son of Adam? Were not going to wait forever, and neither is the river." Peter looked up toward the top of the river. Small pieces of the ice were beginning to fall. Peter looked back at the wolf, lowering his sword slowly.

"Peter!" Lucy screamed. They all looked to the top of the waterfall again. Water was starting to burst through, making bigger chunks of ice fall down upon them. Peter looked straight into the eyes of the wolf, he raised his sword and brought it down with all his might into the ice at his feet. He turned to Susan.

"Hold on to me!" He yelled over the roar of the waterfall and the cracking ice. Susan grabbed Lucy's hand and together they both grabbed onto Peter's fur coat. The wolf looked at them surprised. The wolf holding onto Mr. Beaver looked at the waterfall, loosening his grip slightly. Mr. Beaver took his chance and rolled out from the wolf's grip. He and Mrs. Beaver then jumped into the river.

"Aubrey!" Peter yelled as the water finally broke through, releasing the river from it 100 year sleep. Aubrey sheathed her sword quickly and grabbed onto Peter's coat just as the water surrounded them, breaking away the chunk of ice they were on and taking them away from the danger of the wolves.

"Hold your breath!" Susan yelled as they surged forward, surrounded by chunks of ice. Aubrey filled her lungs with the fresh air seconds before their ice chunk plunged under water. The rush of the river set them right a few seconds later. Aubrey slipped off the ice chunk and swam to the shore. Once her feet were on solid land, she laid down on her back, breathing heavily. When she sat up again, she saw Mr. and Mrs. Beaver pushing the ice chunk against the shore. She sighed with relief and laid her head back down.

"Where's Lucy?" She heard Susan ask frantically. Aubrey shot up and saw Peter holding onto Lucy's empty coat, tears in his eyes.

"Lucy!" He yelled, looking around. Aubrey shot up and ran to the bank of the river.

"Lucy!" She yelled down, her eyes scanning desperately for Lucy's golden blond hair.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Peter and the rest turned to see Lucy standing next to them, shivering from the cold. Aubrey clutched at her heart as relief surged back into her body. Peter walked up to Lucy and wrapped her coat around her. Susan sighed with relief.

Mr. Beaver smiled. "You're brother has you well looked after." He said quietly. Susan and Aubrey ran up to Peter and Lucy and wrapped them both in a tight embrace.

"I don't think you'll be needing those coats." Mrs. Beaver told the four of them. They followed her gaze and saw the tree in front of the filled with tiny green buds, some up ahead were already starting to bloom with beautiful bright pink flowers. They all shed their coats and hung them on the nearest branch. They started to walk once more towards Aslan's Camp. Aubrey walked up to Peter and linked her arm with his as they had often done on walks to their houses when they were younger. Peter smiled at her then grabbed Lucy's hand with his free one. He wasn't letting go of her again. Ever.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: Ok so please just tell me what you think. Even if you really hate it, I'm so desperate at this point I'll take anything. Just show me that I'm not wasting my time. Thanks. And sorry if I sound like I'm whining. =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long to update. School is brutal this semester. Enjoy!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They reached Aslan's camp just as the sun was beginning to set. Aubrey looked around at all the different creatures assembled around them. She saw some centaurs off to the side of them gathering swords and shields and armor. They stopped their business to stare at the Pevensie's and Aubrey as they walked through the heart of the camp. When the clanking of their gathering the armor stopped, many more heads turned to stare their way. Aubrey could feel the blush creeping up into her face and moved closer to Peter. She couldn't help think that everyone was judging them. Quiet whispers began to rise in the crowd.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked Peter, Lucy and Aubrey quietly.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy pointed out. Peter chuckled but tried to turn it into a cough when Susan glared at him.

They followed the Beaver's towards the regal looking red and gold tent that was at the head of the camp. As they approached, the whispers grew, but none of the children could make out what they were saying. They approached the tent and stood frozen in front of the flap. Aubrey took this chance to look around. She noticed creatures she believed to only exist in fairy tales. Centaurs and fauns, Dryads and Naiads as far as the eye could see. And there were plenty more creatures that she could not name. She heard the flap of the tent move and Lucy's gasp, she turned and was met with the sight of the most beautiful and fearsome lion. Quickly following Peter's lead, she bent down and bowed on one knee. Aslan stood there, looking down on them.

"Rise." He told them quietly. They all stood.

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan, Lucy and Aubrey, Daughters of Eve. And welcome Beavers. You have my thanks." He lightly inclined his head to the beavers. Aubrey could see the pride shining in their furry faces. Aslan turned his attention back to the children. "But where is the fifth?" He asked knowingly.

"That's why we're here sir." Lucy said timidly.

"We had a little trouble along the way." Susan added, placing her arms around Lucy's shoulders. She looked over at Peter to continue.

"He's been captured by the White Witch." Peter said, looking Aslan directly in the eyes. Aubrey silently placed her hand in his for comfort. She could hear the whispers rising from the crowd behind them.

"Captured?" They all said.

Mr. Beaver looked at them remorsefully. "He betrayed them, Your Majesty." He told the great lion.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" Yelled the centaur guarding Aslan's tent. He unsheathed his sword in anger.

"Peace Oreius." Aslan told him calmly.

"It's my fault really." Peter suddenly spoke up. His eyes were focusing on his feet. Aubrey gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I was too hard on him." He looked truly guilty.

Susan looked at him pityingly. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked up at Aslan. "We all were." She told him. Aubrey silently nodded her head.

Lucy looked up at Aslan, tears in her eyes. "Please sir." She said pleadingly. "He's our brother." Aslan stared at her face for a long time. Aubrey felt proud of the young girl for being brave enough to hold the lion's gaze. Aslan sighed, or what Aubrey thought could only be a sigh coming from a lion.

"I know dear one but that makes the betrayal that much worse. It may be harder than you think." He looked at them all sadly. "But for now, let us get you settled. Avis, please show the girls to their tents." A female centaur trotted forward and bowed to the three girls. "Peter, if you would please follow me, I would like a word with you." Peter nodded and followed Aslan while the girls were led the opposite way to a large tent behind Aslan's.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As Peter was off talking with Aslan, the girls decided to check out the rest of the camp. The eventually made their way down to a small river where Aubrey sat herself on a rock, braiding her hair. She watched as Susan and Lucy talked.

"You look like mum." Lucy told her older sister. The two girls were standing on the bank of the river, admiring their new dresses. Susan smiled at her.

"Mum hasn't had a dress like this since before the war." She told her. Aubrey could see the hurt in her eyes. She knew how much Susan missed her mother. Aubrey turned her attention away and focused once again on finishing her braids.

"We should bring her back one." She heard Lucy say excitedly. "A whole trunk full!" Aubrey smiled at the young girls enthusiasm.

"If we ever get back." Susan remarked dryly. Aubrey looked up at the two of them and rolled her eyes at Susan. Susan looked up at Lucy sadly, seeming to realize what she said. "I'm sorry I'm like that." She told her apologetically. "We used to have fun together, didn't we?" She added, smiling. Lucy couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah. Before you got boring." She said with a crooked smile.

"Oh really?" Susan asked mischievously, slowly inching towards the water. When she was close enough, she bent down and threw a handful of water at her younger sister. The little girl squealed in excitement and splashed back. Aubrey looked up at the two of them and smiled. Lucy managed to skillfully hit Susan in the face with water which caused Aubrey to burst out laughing. At her outburst, the girls' attention was now turned toward her.

"Think that's funny, do you?" Susan asked, smiling. Before Aubrey could react, she found herself covered in water thanks to the two girls. Aubrey launched herself from her rock and into the river with the other girls. Splashes and squeals filled the air. Out of breath a few minutes later, they walked up the small hill towards the tree where a couple of towels were hanging, giggling the entire way.

Aubrey was the first on to reach the tree. She pulled her towel off and was met with the yellow eyes of a wolf. Frightened, she screamed and stepped back. Susan grabbed Lucy's hand, her eyes were scanning for an escape.

"Please don't run." Said the wolf right in front of Aubrey. She looked around for her sword and saw it laying at the base of a tree. "Were tired." Continued the wolf. Out of the shadows behind him emerged another wolf.

"And we'd prefer to kill you quickly." Said the second wolf, his teeth barred.

"Run for the tree!" Susan yelled from behind Aubrey. She grabbed Lucy by the arm and hoisted her into the tree, then she climbed in herself, just out of the reach of the wolves. Aubrey meanwhile ran for the base of the tree and grabbed her sword. With a speed she didn't know she had, she unsheathed the sword and had it pointing at the throat of the closest wolf. From behind her, she heard Susan blowing the horn that Father Christmas had given her.

"Why fight, Daughter of Eve?" Said the wolf closest to her. She watched as the second wolf started to circle behind her. "You know you won't win." He continued. "Your fight is pointless. You can't protect them forever." He said. Aubrey had all of her attention of the wolf in front of her, forgetting about the second one now coming up behind her. She heard the crunching of leaves and knew that help was on it's way. "You will all die." When he finished, the wolf behind her started to attack. She quickly turned around to block his blow, but before he could reach her, Aslan appeared and pinned him to the ground.

Aubrey let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She turned back around to the first wolf and found Peter at her side. Peter gently pushed her to the base of the tree Susan and Lucy were hiding in so she was out of harms way. He held he sword out in front of the wolf. The wolf chuckled.

"Come on. We've already been through this. We both know you haven't got it in you." Peter gripped the hilt of his sword even tighter. Aubrey could see his knuckles turning white. She looked back at Aslan who was watching the scene interestingly. Aubrey could tell that he was testing Peter. He wanted him to finish this battle, to prove himself as a leader and a king. Aubrey turned back to look at Peter in time to see the wolf launch himself on top of him. Aubrey's scream was mixed in with Susan's and Lucy's. She rushed to Peter and the still form of the wolf. Susan and Lucy climbed down from the tree and ran to him also.

Together the three of them pushed the wolf off of Peter. Aubrey let out a joyous sob at the shaken up form of Peter, wide eyed, under the wolf. The three girls launched themselves onto him, hugging him.

"After him." The heard Aslan say. "He'll lead you to Edmund." Aubrey watched as a group of soldiers, led by the centaur Oreius, chased after the second wolf. Aubrey wiped the tears in her eyes and hugged Peter once more. Aslan then turned to Peter.

"Clean your sword." He told him. Peter stood up and wiped his sword on the grass. He then knelt down in front of Aslan. Aslan raised his paw and placed in on Peter's shoulder.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's Bane, Knight of Narnia." Peter turned to the girls and smiled brightly at them which they happily returned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: Okay so here is a new chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed: Love3good and Trichwin. Okay so bear with me in this story. I know that it is pretty much just following the movie right now, but that's because I have better ideas for the next one. I'll say again, this is pretty much just an introduction to my character and the way I'm going to portray the other characters and it's also a way to set up and introduce the sequel. So bear with me. I'm sorry about not having much about Peter and Aubrey's friendship. I'm kind of funny that way. It's like I know what she's like and the kind of friendship that they have and I just assume you all do too, so I'm going to work on that. I'll probably add some flashbacks and stuff but if you guys have any ideas please don't hesitate to say. Okay so I'm going to end this long note here, so please drop a review. They really do help me with improvements, moral support and such. Lol. Thanks! =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Just a short chapter to keep the story moving. I added a flashback (italicized) to try and show the relationship between Peter and Aubrey. This particular one is just about how they met. I'll probably do one or more in each chapter. Okay so . . . enjoy! =)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The morning sun rose brightly in the sky, shinning directly through the tent flap and into Aubrey's face. She scrunched her nose and flipped over to her other side, still asleep. She was having an amazing dream and refused to awake from it. Well, it was more of a memory . . .

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Aubrey was 6 years old when she first met the Pevensie's. She stood out front of their house, one hand tightly secured in her fathers, the other fussing with her new dress. She looked up at her father, her hazel eyes shinning. _

"_Daddy, why are we here?" She asked him sweetly. He smiled down at his little girl. _

"_I told you, Mr. Pevensie is a very good friend of mine that I haven't seen in years. He invited us over for dinner and I accepted."_

"_So why did I have to come?" She asked, looking up at him. He felt his heart melt whenever he looked into her eyes, the eyes of her mother. _

"_I thought you would have fun, sweetie." Aubrey rolled her eyes, her disbelief evident. She looked down at her shoes, as though she were inspecting them. Mr. Butler put his finger under his daughters chin and lifted it so that their eyes met. _

"_You know, they have a daughter your age. Maybe you two will be friends." Aubrey looked at him skeptically. Mr. Butler laughed, that was a look her mother had given him countless times. She looked more and more like her everyday. "Try it, for me?" He pleaded with her. Aubrey sighed and nodded her head. Mr. Butler reached up and rapped his hand on the hardwood door. A few minutes later, a figure appeared there. He was a tall man, about the same height as her father, maybe a little taller. He had light brown, almost golden hair and hazel eyes. Mr. Butler smiled warmly at the man, shaking his hand. _

"_John, it's good to see you." Mr. Butler said, smiling like the Cheshire cat. _

"_It's good to see you too." Mr. Pevensie looked down at Aubrey with a warm, fatherly smile. "And who do we have here?" He asked. Mr. Butler smiled proudly. _

"_This is my daughter, Aubrey." He said. Aubrey smiled sweetly and curtsied to the man. Mr. Pevensie's smile grew even bigger. _

"_Well isn't she just adorable." He remarked, looking at Mr. Butler. "She looks so much like Melinda." Mr. Butler nodded. _

"_Are you just going to leave them on the porch all night? Invite them in John." A voice said loudly from inside the house. A beautiful woman was standing just behind Mr. Pevensie. She had dark, chestnut colored hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled at the newcomers. _

"_Hello Terrence." She said briskly. She looked down at Aubrey. "My, she looks just like Melinda." Aubrey smiled at the woman. "Well, the children are in the family room. Why don't we go there?" She suggested while leading the way._

_Aubrey looked worriedly up at her father. He smiled reassuringly back at her and took her hand, following Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie through the house. They arrived in a small and cozy room with a couch in the center and a radio underneath the window. In the farthest corner sat two young children, one, a little girl, had a tuft of golden blonde hair just like her fathers, the other, a little boy, had the dark chestnut hair of his mother. The two of them were playing quietly with a set of wooden blocks, building what looked like a castle. The little girl had a block in her mouth and was sucking on it profusely. In the center of the room, a little girl who looked to be about Aubrey's age was lying on her stomach on the floor, flipping through a book. This girl had dark brown curls that matched her mother and younger brother. Aubrey looked around and saw a boy either her age or a little older walking towards the two younger children, his hands full of blocks. He also had golden blond hair like his father and youngest sister. He dumped his pile in front of the dark haired boy and pulled the block out of his sisters' mouth. Mrs. Pevensie cleared her throat and all of the children looked up at her. _

"_Children, this is Mr. Butler and his daughter, Aubrey." They looked at the two newcomers. The two youngest, having lost interest right away, resumed their play. The other two children were staring at Aubrey. The three adults smiled, made up some excuse, and left the room. Aubrey stood awkwardly staring at the ground. She looked up shyly. _

"_I'm Aubrey." She said quietly, just above a whisper. _

"_We know that much already." The girl said. Aubrey felt stupid and looked down at her feet. Tears were welling in her eyes. She didn't want to come in the first place and now they were going to be mean to her. She felt someone standing next to her and looked up. She was met with bright blue eyes. _

"_Don't mind Susan." He told her. "She can be mean sometimes, she doesn't mean it." He smiled warmly at her. Aubrey instantly felt better. "My names Peter. That there," he said pointing to his younger siblings, "is Lucy and Edmund. Were building a castle, want to help?" He offered her his hand. Aubrey stared at it for a few minutes before placing her own in it. She smiled brightly at him._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aubrey awoke with a start. She looked around the tent and saw that both Lucy and Susan were missing. With the memory of her dream fresh in her mind, she quickly got dressed and headed outside to meet up with the others. When she reached the makeshift table, she was met with a pleasant surprise. Edmund was sitting there, next to Lucy, eating so quickly Aubrey thought for sure he would hurl. She smiled and rushed forward to the boy.

"Edmund!" She said breathlessly and happily. Edmund looked up at her and smiled. But his smile quickly fell. Confused, Aubrey walked up next to him. He stood up, but would not meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Aubrey felt her heart swell with happiness. With all the years she spent with the Pevensie's, she grew to know them and love them like family. She felt that they were all her brothers and sisters. She pulled Edmund into a tight hug, one which he returned.

"I am so glad you're safe." She whispered in his ear. When she let go of him, she saw that he was smiling. His smile was contagious and before long she had one too. She settled herself down and started buttering some toast. She looked up and saw the rest around the table. All except Peter, who was standing a little ways off, leaning up against a rock. He had a pensive look on his face. She heard Lucy's tinkling laugh and looked up at the little girl. She was so happy to have her brother back.

"This food is so delicious." Aubrey commented out loud to no one in particular.

"Make sure you pack some up for the journey home." Peter said, looking at each of them in turn.

"We're leaving?" Susan asked. She seemed sad towards the idea. Narnia was beginning to grow on her.

"You four are." Peter said, refusing to look Aubrey in the eyes. He knew she would be furious. "I promised mum I would keep you safe, _all_ of you." He said, looking deliberately at Aubrey. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You can't do this without me!" Aubrey yelled at Peter, standing up to face him. He knew she hated to be left behind, so why would he suggest it now?

"But they need all of us." Lucy said, visibly on the verge of tears. Peter and Aubrey turned their attention to her.

"It's too dangerous Lu." Peter tried to reason. "You, Ed and Aubrey were almost killed."

"Almost being the key word." Aubrey said under her breath, causing a glare from Peter and a chuckle from Susan.

"But that's why we have to stay." Edmund spoke up for the first time. The other four looked at him curiously, silently encouraging him to continue. "I've seen and felt what the White Witch can do. And worse, I helped her do it. We have to help them." He was looking deliberately at Peter, begging him to see reason. Peter looked like he was struggling with the decision. Before he could reach one though, Susan, who had been quiet through the entire exchange, abruptly stood up and grabbed her bow and arrows. The others watched as she started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Aubrey asked her.

"To practice." Susan stated simply and walked away toward the archery field. Lucy followed quickly behind her, pulling out her dagger along the way. Aubrey turned her attention to Peter and resumed glaring at him. He returned her stare just as heatedly. Edmund, sensing some tension, quietly excused himself and headed toward his tent to change into some appropriate clothes. With one last glare in her direction, Peter stood up and started to walk away.

"Oh no you don't!" Aubrey yelled to his retreating back. She ran to catch up with him. "What was that back there?" She asked him loudly. Peter spun around so they were face to face.

"What was what?" He asked, not meeting her eyes.

"That!" She yelled pointing to the spot behind the tents they had just come from. "You, trying to leave us behind." She placed her hands on her hips. Peter had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing. That was the last thing he needed, to make her angrier.

"I was just trying to protect you." He looked sheepishly at the ground. Aubrey felt instantly terrible at her sudden outburst. They stood there in an awkward silence for a while. Both had their eyes everywhere but at the others face.

"Sorry." Aubrey said quietly. "It's just, I would never let you face this on your own." Peter smiled and pulled her into a hug. Aubrey felt safe in his arms, when she was there, nothing mattered. There was no war, no one fighting for their lives. It was just her and her best friend. That was one thing she loved about Peter, no matter what, he always made her feel safe. Peter rested his chin on the top of her head.

"It's alright." He told her. "Besides, I never expected you to listen to me anyway." He could feel Aubrey smile. "You never have before." Aubrey gently pushed him in the chest. The two of them laughed.

"Well, since were staying, we might as well get some practice in." Aubrey ran back to her tent and grabbed the sword Father Christmas had given her. On her way back to meet Peter, she saw Edmund. He was walking back to the tents with a chestnut brown horse and a beautiful white unicorn following close behind him. Aubrey stood there, staring at the unicorn. After everything she has seen and experienced for the past couple of days, seeing something as simple as a unicorn should not have shocked her. Yet here she was, mouth hanging open just gazing at the creature. Edmund laughed at the look on her face.

"This is Phillip and Gwen. They've agreed to help us train on horseback." Edmund told her pointing to the horse and unicorn respectively. Aubrey just nodded silently.

"Um, yeah. Peter's waiting for us in that field over there." She pointed towards a small hill that rose to overlook the entire camp. They walked together silently. Just on the other side, Peter was waiting with the centaur, Oreius, to start their training.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

They worked hard training both on and off horseback. Aubrey liked the one-on-one combat better. She was able to gage what her enemy was going to do and as it turned out, she was not that bad with handling a sword. She and Peter were sparring as Edmund stood by and watched. Oreius had left long ago to talk strategy with the other Narnians. Aubrey could feel her muscles beginning to ache, Peter was drilling her hard, but she knew it was for the best.

"That's right." He told her. "Just like Oreius showed us." He brought his sword down in an arc-like swing. Aubrey dodged the attack and countered with her own aimed at his chest. "Remember to keep your sword point up." Peter told her. They tried the moves again, and this time Aubrey was able to disarm Peter. He smiled happily at her.

"Well done." She smiled back at him, but before she could respond, Mr. Beaver ran into the clearing. They looked at him curiously.

"The Witch . . . " he panted. "Aslan . . . camp . . . now." Aubrey, Peter and Edmund looked at each other, not quite understanding what he was trying to say.

"What?" Edmund asked him. Mr. Beaver sucked in a deep breath.

"The Witch has requested an audience with Aslan." The three of them exchanged worried looks. "She's on her way here now." He turned around and quickly ran down the hill, the others not far behind him. Aubrey was worried, if the Witch was coming here, she thought as she ran down the hill behind the boys and Mr. Beaver to the center of camp, she would bet her shield it wasn't to arrange a peace treaty. The White Witch was up to something.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated a thousand times over to imprintedjet09 whom without her wonderful words I would not have nearly all of the reviews I have. Thanks soooooo much. (Also check out her AMAZING story, if you haven't already, '**_**The Golden Age: The Second Generation**_**'). **

**Also, a big thanks to dompr4 for reviewing every chapter and lov3good! You guys are the greatest! So now . . . enjoy the chapter! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aubrey, Peter and Edmund pushed their way to the front of the crowd. They looked down the line towards Aslan's tent and spotted Susan and Lucy doing the same. They rushed forward and met up with the two girls. Moments later, Aubrey could hear shouts coming from the beginning of the camp. She stood on her toes to get a better look and held onto Peter's shoulder to steady her balance. Soon, an entourage of dark creatures could be seen making their way towards Aslan's tent, they were screaming and roaring at the gathered Narnians. Aubrey wrinkled her nose in disgust. From behind the group, Aubrey could see a raised platform carried by four Cyclops'. As the group neared them, Aubrey saw a dwarf walking ahead of the platform she now realized was a suspended throne. Atop the throne sat a beautiful but fierce woman. The woman had a hard and proud look on her face. Aubrey could feel the shivers run up and down her back.

"Make way!" The dwarf shouted to the crowd. "Jadis, the Queen of Narnia." The Narnians roared their disgust. The Cyclops' sat the throne down on the ground in front of Aslan's tent. Jadis stood proudly and stepped off of the throne. She walked towards Aslan and stopped a few feet from him.

"You have a traitor in your midst," She said calmly but loudly. The crowd gathered started to mumble and gasp.

"His offense is not against you," Aslan stated calmly. Jadis sneered.

"Have you forgotten the laws," She questioned him. "Upon which Narnia was built?"

Aslan stepped closer and roared. "Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was all written" Aubrey had never seen Aslan angry. Shocked at his outburst, she grabbed Peter's hand for comfort. Peter stepped closer to her and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

The White Witch continued, not fazed by Aslan's anger. "Then you will remember that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is mine." She pointed a long, white finger directly at Edmund. Susan and Lucy stepped closer to him and wrapped their arms around him. Lucy had such a defiant look in her eyes and Susan's were just as hard. Aubrey felt Peter's hand slip from her grasp. She looked at him curiously. Peter walked forward so that he was standing in front of his family.

"Try and take him." Aubrey looked at him in shock. He held the sword calmly and had a look of pure hatred in his eyes. She rested her hand on the hilt of her own sword, which was securely fastened at her waist.

The Witch looked at him like he was a little boy with a wooden sword. No more a threat to her than a butterfly. "You think mere force will deny me my right, Little King," she asked him patronizingly. Peter's grip did not loosen and her words seemed to have no effect on him. He continued to glare at her. The Witch turned away from him and addressed everyone gathered. "Aslan knows, that unless I have blood, as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water." The crowd was growing restless. Aubrey could feel the tears pricking behind her eyes, they were tearful fears for Edmund. They had just gotten him back, they couldn't loose him again.

She looked over at Susan and Lucy who were still standing with their arms around Edmund. Susan had on a brave face, probably for Edmund and Lucy, but Aubrey could tell how the older girl was feeling. She could see that, like herself, she was scared for Edmund. Lucy had tears in her eyes. She didn't try to conceal them. And Peter, he had a look like Susan's. Aubrey knew that he would do everything in his power to protect them. No matter what.

The Witch let the Narnians dwell on this thought. "That boy," she said, pointing to Edmund once more, "will die on the Stone Table, as is tradition." She smiled sickeningly at the five young children.

"Enough!" Aslan's roar made even Aubrey jump. The entire camp quieted down. "I shall talk with you alone." He then turned and walked back into his tent. The Witch followed. Peter was still holding up his sword. Aubrey gently laid her hands on his arms and he lowered the sword and placed it in its sheath. Edmund and Lucy collapsed onto the ground, their nerves getting the best of them. Susan sat down between them and held each of their hands comfortingly. Peter walked over and sat down next to Lucy. The young girl let go of Susan's hand and curled up against Peter. He wrapped his arms around her. Aubrey smiled at the two of them. She always thought it was so sweet the way he protected Lucy. Much could be said for the same way Susan treated Edmund. The five of them sat on the cool, hard earth in silence, waiting for Aslan's return. There was no need for words so they just sat and waited.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_It was a warm summer afternoon. Aubrey let her eyes travel up to the clear blue sky, threw her hands out and twirled as the wind whipped through her shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips at the feeling. She heard a deep chuckle from somewhere off to her left and immediately stopped spinning. She focused her piercing hazel eyes on the line of trees next to her, where she heard the chuckle. _

"_Who's there," the defiant eleven year old asked. She had been on her way home from the park and decided to take her time, enjoying the last of the beautiful day. _

_A tall and skinny boy emerged from the shadows, a smile plastered on his face. Aubrey admired him as the wind now whipped through his golden locks. She had always loved the color of her best friends' hair. It was one of a kind. Aubrey visibly relaxed when she recognized the figure. _

"_Hey Petey," she called to him, flashing him a smile. Peter walked up next to her and together they continued towards Aubrey's house. They walked in a comfortable silence._

"_What are you doing out here?" Always curious, Aubrey always spoke what was on her mind. _

_Peter shrugged his shoulders. "Edmund and Lucy are spending the afternoon with Aunt Alberta, Uncle Harold and Eustace and won't be back until after dinner." He wrinkled his nose and Aubrey giggled. She was always told stories about the Pevensie's cousin Eustace and what a nightmare he was. _

"_And Susan?" Aubrey asked him once her giggles subsided. _

_Peter looked at her crossly. "You know Susan," he told her. "She can be fun sometimes but . . . "_

_Aubrey nodded her head knowingly. For the past couple of weeks, it seemed as though Susan was trying to grow up at a quicker rate. She no longer had much time to play with her siblings and Aubrey._

_They continued walking. They reached Aubrey's house not much later, just as the sun was beginning to set. Peter walked Aubrey to the gate. _

"_Would you like to stay for dinner?" Aubrey asked him. Peter looked at her with a sly look on his face. Aubrey chuckled. "Of course," she said. "I don't know why I bother to ask anymore." The two of them laughed all the way into her house._

_After dinner, Aubrey and Peter sat outside in her backyard. They were lying on their backs staring up at the stars twinkling above them. Peter was pointing out all of the constellations he had learned about in school this past year. Aubrey smiled contentedly. _

"_And that one there," he pointed directly above them, "Is Orion's belt." Aubrey traced the constellation with her finger quietly. Peter propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Aubrey. _

"_You've been awfully quiet." He pointed out. "What's wrong?"_

_Aubrey looked at him for a moment. "What makes you think something is wrong? I'm just tired." She turned her eyes back to the stars. Peter looked at her suspiciously. _

"_I'm your best friend Rey. I know when something is the matter with you." He pointed out. _

_Aubrey sighed. She was never able to hide anything from Peter. She turned her face away from him. "I got a letter from my dad today."_

_Peter smiled. "Well that's good. Isn't it?"_

_She sighed again. "Yes, it was good to hear from him." Aubrey sucked in a shaky breath. "But he won't be home for another leave until after the holidays. It's just going to be me and Sally once again for my birthday and Christmas." She carefully wiped the tears falling from her eyes. She didn't want Peter to see how weak she was. _

_She felt Peter move closer toward her and before she knew it, he held her in a tight embrace, the tears now freely falling from her eyes. He sat there silently, her head in his lap, and stroked her hair comfortingly. When her tears dried up, they silently lay back down onto the blanket. Peter's arms were wrapped securely around Aubrey and her head was gently resting on his shoulder. They sat like this for what seemed like forever. Finally Peter broke the silence. _

"_You're not going to be alone." Peter told her quietly, in a whisper only Aubrey could hear, like it was a secret only the two of them could know. "You have me and my family and we'll always be there for you, no matter what." He told her firmly. _

"_No matter what." Aubrey repeated and snuggled closer to him. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aubrey was pulled from her memory when she heard the swish of the tent flaps in front of her. She quickly glanced towards Aslan's tent. She, along with the rest of the camp, quickly scrambled to their feet as the Witch walked towards her throne. Before she reached it, she stopped to stare at Edmund. Peter, Aubrey, Susan and Lucy gathered in front of him, shielding him from her view. The Witch sneered at them and continued toward her throne. They all turned when they heard Aslan's voice.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." The entire camp erupted into cheers. The four children all wrapped their arms around Edmund who had a look of disbelief on his face. Susan and Lucy were crying tears of joy.

The Witch looked at Aslan suspiciously. "How do I know your promise will be kept?"

Aslan let loose a terrifying yet beautiful roar. The Witch fell backwards into her seat in fear and the gathered Narnian's, the children included, laughed at her. The Cyclops' lifted her throne and the army filed out. Once they left the camp, everyone gathered around Edmund to congratulate him once more.

No one, save for Lucy, noticed how sad Aslan looked or heard the sigh that escaped him before he once again entered his tent.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aubrey slept so soundly that night. Her nerves as of late had been so high strung that once they finished dinner and their celebrating, she crashed right away on her cot, not even bothering to change from her clothes.

She was awoken only by a pestering light that now surrounded her. No matter how much she tossed and turned or covered her eyes, the light always shone through. Sitting up, she scanned the tent she shared with Susan and Lucy to locate the source of the light.

"It is up to you now." A strange voice filled the tent, along with the blinding light. "Protect them." Aubrey had to shield her eyes. "Protect them." The voice repeated. Slowly the light was fading. Right before it disappeared, she thought she saw a flash of a golden mane. Aubrey sat there in shock for a few minutes.

"Did you guys see that?" She looked around the tent, but there was no sign of Susan or Lucy. Worried, she jumped out of bed and slipped her shoes on. She ran outside to meet the boys, but as she rounded the corner towards their tent, she ran full force into someone.

"Umph." She looked up into Peter's clear blue eyes.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He offered her a hand and steadied her on her feet. She looked past him and saw Edmund and Oreius standing there with sad and anxious looks on their faces. Aubrey looked back at Peter.

"Aslan?" She asked him quietly, already knowing the answer. Peter bowed his head remorsefully. Aubrey felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"Susan and Lucy?" He asked her this time.

"Gone." Aubrey looked past Peter to the others gathered. "What now?" She asked the three of them.

"Peter's going to have to lead us." Edmund stated confidently. Peter gave him a worried look, doubting his abilities to lead the army. Edmund walked up to him and placed his right hand on his shoulder. He looked his brother strongly in the eyes. "There's an army out there, Pete, and it's ready to follow you."

"I can't." Aubrey could tell from his eyes that he was afraid. She up and stood next to Edmund.

"Aslan believed you could," She told him forcefully. "And so do I," she said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"And so do I." Edmund squeezed his shoulder.

"As do I, my King." Oreius bowed his head respectfully towards Peter.

With a new hope clearly shinning in his eyes, Peter marched into Aslan's tent where all the battle plans were kept. Edmund and Aubrey locked eyes and smiled at each other. They followed Peter and Oreius into the tent where they found Peter, forehead scrunched, in concentration.

"The Witch's army is nearing sire." Oreius informed them all. "What are your orders?" Peter continued to stare at the map, formulating a battle plan in his head.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: Ok. So I know it's kind of short, but as it is now 3:00 am and I am enormously tired, it will have to do until next time. **

**Hooray! My exams are finished and I have a whole month before I have to worry about anymore homework. So as promised, my break started today and I am rewarding you all (and myself, hehe) with a new chapter. **

**As you can tell, there is not much left in this story. And as sad as that is, I am extremely excited to start writing the sequel (yes there will be one)! So please read and review and tell me what you think! =)**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning dawned bright and beautiful. Aubrey awoke just as the sun was rising. She lay in her bed for a few minutes, mulling over her thoughts. Today was the day of the battle. She had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad was going to happen. She tried to shake it off by getting up and readying herself. She noticed one of the maidservants had laid out a battle dress and armor for her. She ran her fingers across the material, marveling at the workmanship. She slipped into the golden dress that seemed to enhance the specks in her hazel eyes. She loved the way the material felt. She was just about to fasten the first part of her armor on when she noticed something glittering from under her cot.

She bent down on her knees on the hard earth and reached under the cot. Her fingers were met with cool metal. She gripped the object and brought it in front of her face. She laughed at herself when she realized that she had nearly forgotten her gift from Father Christmas. She held the lightweight chain mail in her hand. She had a feeling this would come in handy today.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

As Aubrey walked towards the boys' tent, she went over the plans in her head. Peter had developed a good strategy. He along with Oreius would be leading the foot warriors at the front line. She and Edmund would be stationed above them on the rock fixture with the archers and a few others. First, they would send in the Griffins. They would bombard the enemy with rocks and boulders. Once the army reached a certain point, Peter would lead the charge and meet them head on. If they got to overwhelmed, they would fall back to the rocks and be re-enforced by Edmund and Aubrey's part of the army. From then on, they could only hope they would have enough to defeat the Witch and her army.

When Aubrey reached the tent, she noticed the boys were still asleep. She smiled at them lovingly. She heard a noise from behind her and turned around.

"Oh," cried a startled voice. "Good morning, Miss." The young dryad inclined her head in Aubrey's direction. The other girl smiled at her.

"Good Morning," she responded. She looked at the bundle the dryad was carrying. The dryad saw her stare.

"It's the young Kings' battle clothes." She told Aubrey.

"I can take them from you, if you like." Aubrey told her. "I was just going in there to wake them up."

The dryad smiled thankfully at her and handed her the bundle of clothes. Aubrey swayed under the load of two set of clothes, chain mail and battle armor. She smiled once more at the dryad and walked into the tent. She separated the boys clothes and placed each of their things at the edge of their beds. Just as she was placing Peter's chain mail on top of his things, the two boys stirred.

"Good morning, boys." Aubrey called loudly, making them shoot out of bed. She chuckled at the wild look in their eyes.

"You best change quickly. I'll have breakfast waiting when you're done." She turned to leave the tent.

"Oh, and Peter," he looked up at her, fingering his armor. "Oreius wants to meet with you before everyone assembles."

Peter nodded sleepily at her and she left the tent. As she was laying out their breakfast, all her worrisome thoughts disappeared, well, momentarily at least.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The sun had reached its highest point in the sky. Aubrey had to shield her eyes as she looked above her. She could see the Griffins circling around above the gathered Narnians. She looked back down at the scene spread out in front of her. She could see Peter, way below her, sitting on top of his pure white unicorn, Gwen. Oreius was standing next to him. The two seemed to be having a quiet conversation. Seeming to sense her gaze on him, Peter looked up. His crystal blue eyes locked with her hazel ones and a silent agreement seemed to pass between them. _Be safe, _they both said. Their gazes were interrupted as one of the Griffins flew down to speak with Peter. Before he turned though, Aubrey could see the fear and hope mixed in his eyes. But what struck her as odd was something else she saw in his eyes, something that she couldn't interpret. She shook her head to clear all unnecessary thoughts. She would have time to dwell on them when the battle was over, _assuming you survive_, she told herself. She felt someone put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. She looked over into Edmund's hazel eyes and smiled. All she could see was hope, pure hope shinning in his eyes.

"Chin up!" Aubrey smiled at his upbeat attitude.

"I wish I could be as confident," she told him. Not knowing what to say, he squeezed her shoulders.

She was about to say something to him, when suddenly she caught the first sight of the Witch's army. She felt her heart speed up and gripped the hilt of her sword harder. Edmund moved to his station a little ahead of her. He was to lead the foot soldiers if Peter needed the reinforcement. Aubrey was in charge of the archers. She looked over the group of fauns and centaurs who were most skilled with a bow. She missed Susan and wished she was here, but her heart was thankful that at least she and Lucy were safe.

She turned her attention once more to the army gathering in front of her. Her heart dropped into her stomach when she noticed the numbers. They were outnumbered.

The Witch's army stopped. Aubrey was sure that a pin could be heard throughout the silence in the field. Peter turned and looked at Edmund. The two nodded at each other and then waved their swords in the air, the signal for the Griffin attack. Aubrey held her breath as the first boulder dropped. It hit one of the dwarfs charging toward Peter and his army. The war had officially begun.

When the wave of Griffins finished their attack, Aubrey led the archers. She raised her sword in the air so that it made a ninety degree angle, the archers loaded their bows. Aubrey watched as the Witch's army continued to charge. They were still a ways away from the front line of Peter's army. She looked back at her archers and swung her sword forward. She heard the swish of about twenty arrows loosing from their strings. She saw the arrows arch across in the sky, she watched them fall and connect with the front line of the Witch's army. Aubrey looked at Peter again. He was once more saying something to Oreius. _Be safe, Petey,_ she thought with all her might.

Peter raised his sword in the air. He looked to his left and right at all of the Narnians. "For Narnia! And for Aslan!" With his final words, Peter charged. Aubrey could hear her heart beating. The clashing of the armies was deafening in her ears.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"_En guard!" 13 year old Aubrey watched as Peter and Edmund battled each other with their makeshift swords. They had decided to spend the day at the park. Edmund and Peter were sword fighting, trying to save Princess Lucy from the troll that lived under the "castle". Aubrey was sitting next to Susan watching the battle, the latter was reading one of her books. _

"_You'll never take me alive!" Edmund jumped backwards and into the sandbox as Peter took a swing at his head. Lucy was sitting on the top of the jungle gym, their "castle", giggling as she watched the two fight. _

"_Oh! Save me Sir Peter," Lucy yelled. Peter smiled up at his little sister. _

"_Anything for you milady!" Aubrey jumped as Peter shoved his "sword" under Edmund's armpit. She relaxed and smiled when she saw Edmund wasn't hurt._

"_Alas!" Edmund was yelling dramatically, clutching his chest. "You have slain me." Aubrey had to hold her side as she cracked up with laughter. "But," he coughed dramatically, "I shall," he feel to his knees on the ground, clutching his invisible wound, "return." Edmund collapsed, face first into the sand. Aubrey had tears streaming down her face from her laughter. _

_Peter walked out of the sandbox and stood at the bottom of the jungle gym as Lucy hopped off of it and landed on his back. Surprised by the sudden weight, he fell to the ground with Lucky still on top of him, both of them laughing the entire time. Lucy planted a big, wet kiss on her brother's cheek. _

"_My hero," she yelled loudly, "the brave Sir Peter!" The two of them lay back in the grass and laughed. Aubrey admired the scene. It was times like these that she wished she had siblings of her own. Peter picked his head up and looked over at Aubrey._

"_Fair Lady Aubrey," Peter called over to her, "do join me and this wonderful princess on the ground and share in our laughter." Aubrey smiled and ran over to the two of them. Susan rolled her eyes.._

_They lay there for what seemed like hours, their game of make believe long forgotten. Edmund had risen from the dead and joined them, he was lying next to Lucy. Even Susan came out and joined them. She couldn't be bothered with their childish games but Aubrey managed to convince her to join them as they just lay there. The five of them were lying under the clouds and calling out the shapes they saw. _

"_That there looks like a bunny rabbit!" Lucy yelled excitedly. _

"_I see a pirate ship." Aubrey pointed straight above herself. _

"_I think you're crazy," Peter told her. "That's no pirate ship, it's a sail boat." Aubrey elbowed him in the side. "Or it's a pirate ship." The other three giggled. _

_Slowly, the sun began to sink towards the horizon. Aubrey reluctantly sat up. The other four followed her lead. _

"_I guess we better get going." Aubrey looked at each of them. They all, including Susan, seemed reluctant to go. _

"_Oh, can't we stay just a little while longer?" Lucy turned to look at Peter, pleading with him._

"_I'm sorry Lu. But Aubrey's right. It's getting late and we should get going." They all said goodbye to Aubrey and headed off in the opposite direction. _

_The park wasn't far from her house, but Aubrey hated walking by herself at night. Her father had told her many stories about children disappearing. She was on her guard the entire time, but she never noticed the shadows that had crept up behind her. Before she knew what was happening, she was on the ground with two boys standing above her. For a fleeting moment, panic seized her brain, but as she got a better look at the boys, she relaxed. She recognized them as two bullies from school. Johnny Perkins and Francis O'Doyle were in Peter's grade and they always picked on the younger students. Aubrey had been their newest target because she had stood up to them when they tried to pick on her friend Oliver Bolster._

"_We have some unfinished business girlie." Johnny and Francis laughed at their nickname. Aubrey stood up and looked them square in the face. They seemed startled for a moment but quickly recovered. Before she could say or do anything, Johnny pushed her to the ground again. The two boys continued to laugh. _

"_Look at the poor little girl," Francis called, "so helpless." They roared with laughter._

"_Her brains so small she can't even fight back." Johnny laughed and gave a high five to Francis. Aubrey clenched her fists. She could feel the tears of humiliation and frustration burning in her eyes. _

"_Aw. Is the wittle baby girwl gonna cwy?" Johnny's taunting made her blood boil. _

"_Hey!" A voiced shouted from behind them. The two boys turned their backs on Aubrey which gave her time to stand up and regain her ground. Through the gap in between their shoulders, she could see Peter standing in front of them, a book clutched in his hand. _

"_What do you want Pevensie?" Francis sneered at him. Aubrey had never seen Peter look so angry. He was glaring daggers at Johnny and Francis. _

"_I want you to leave my friend alone."_

"_Why don't you just stay out of this Pevensie." Johnny told him. He turned once more to face Aubrey, but this time she got the upper hand on him. Just as he turned to face her, she swung her balled up fist and whacked him across the face. Johnny fell to the ground with a loud thud._

"_That's for calling me girlie!" She yelled at him. Johnny was rolling on the ground on his back clutching the side of his cheek. She turned toward Francis, he was staring at her like she had two heads. Before he could see what was coming, Aubrey's fist collided with his nose. Francis fell to the ground next to Johnny, clutching his nose. _

"_And that's for pushing me to the ground!" The two boys scrambled to their feet, still clutching their aching faces. They looked at Aubrey one last time before running down the road mumbling something about a crazy broad. As they passed Peter, he stuck his foot out and tripped Johnny who fell into Francis. They scrambled to their feet once again and took off before anything else could happen. Peter smiled as he watched them run. His smile faded when he looked at Aubrey. She was glaring at him._

"_What?"_

"_I had it under control." Peter looked at her skeptically to which Aubrey rolled her eyes. _

"_I don't need a big, strong man to help me all the time." She turned her back on him._

_Peter walked up next to her. "I never said you did." _

_She turned around to face him and he smiled. "What I was going to say was nice right hook." She smiled and playfully shoved him. _

"_I'm serious. I don't think they'll be bothering you again anytime soon."_

"_We'll you best hope they don't come after you now." Aubrey told him. Peter laughed. _

"_Well if they do, I'll just sick my right hook throwing best friend on them." He smiled and slung his arm around her shoulders. _

"_Oh ha ha!" Aubrey ducked out from his arm and ran down the road towards her house, Peter chasing her and laughing the entire way there._

"_Do you really think I'm a big, strong man?" Peter's grin was as wide as the Cheshire cat's. Aubrey turned around and stuck her tongue out at him._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aubrey watched as Peter's army continued to fight the Witch's. She turned her head away every time one of the Narnians was cut down.

"Fire!" She heard Edmund yell from her left side. She watched as a new wave of arrows soared overhead and fell into the crowd below them. But even with the help from above, Aubrey could tell that Peter's army was overwhelmed.

She raised her sword, _he needs all the help he can get_, she thought to herself.

"Fire!" She threw her sword forward and watched as her wave of arrows found their targets.

"There are too many of them." Edmund yelled over the roar of the battle. Aubrey looked down at the scene below them and couldn't help but agree with Edmund.

"Come on Pete," she whispered to herself. "Come on. Fall back."

Peter surveyed the scene around him. There were too many of the Witch's men to take on with his small portion of the army. They had to regroup at the rocks. Peter lifted his sword into the air and waved it in a high arc, the sign for the retreat.

"Fall back!" Peter yelled and ran, trying to gain the attention of his men. "Draw them to the rocks." He then led Gwen up the hill.

"That's the signal." Mr. Beaver yelled to the rest of the army.

"Let's go!" Edmund yelled and ran to join the rest of the army. Aubrey said a quick, silent prayer to Aslan to watch over them all and protect them, then she followed Edmund and joined the fight.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aubrey swung her sword, trying to remember all of the training Oreius gave her. She swung in a wide arc and then slashed forward. She felt he sword cut through someone or something, but she didn't have time to dwell on who she just killed. She had just enough time to turn around and block a hit aimed for her side. She cut down her newest attacker and was able to survey the scene. All around her, bodies were laying on the ground, Narnian and others a like. Aubrey looked around and saw Edmund battling furiously with a minotaur. She turned and scanned the crowds for Peter. She found him fighting off two enemies, his unicorn dead at his feet.

She heard a roar and turned to fight off another enemy. As she was fighting, she saw Oreius run past her, in Peter's direction. Momentarily distracted her enemy swung his sword wildly at her. She felt a sharp, searing pain in her left arm and turned to see a not-so-deep gash there. She jabbed her sword forward into her enemy's gut and he fell to the ground. Aubrey turned to look for Oreius again, but he was gone.

Peter looked around. There were too many of the Witch's army. They were outnumbered. He surveyed the scene in front of him. He watched as Edmund finally cut down the minotaur he was battling. He looked for Aubrey and caught sight of a flash of strawberry blonde hair. He found her, furiously battling a dwarf. He winced when the dwarf kicked her in the shin, but it seemed to irritate her more than hurt her. She swung her sword around and hit him, hard, in the head with the butt of her sword. She didn't have much time to relax as another minotaur made it's way toward her, cutting a fawn down in the process. Peter turned to Edmund again.

"Edmund!" He yelled over the screams and battle cries. "There are too many of them!" He cut down another enemy. "Grab the girls and get out of here!" Edmund looked at him, then to Aubrey who was still fighting. Peter turned his back and continued to fight. Mr. Beaver came up to Edmund.

"You heard him." He grabbed Edmunds arm and started dragging him away from the battle. Just then, Edmund saw a silver glare. He turned his head and saw the Witch advancing on Peter. The latter had his back turned and could not see her. Edmund felt fear seize his heart. Narnia and everyone else needed Peter. Edmund pulled his hand out of Mr. Beaver's grasp.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Beaver yelled to Edmund's fast retreating back.

"Peter's not King yet!" Edmund yelled back to him.

Aubrey had just knocked down a pesky dwarf. She turned and saw a minotaur slowly making it's way toward her. She grimaced and braced herself for a rough fight. She could feel her weak arms protesting and her legs wanted to run and take her back to her tent and her cot but she forced herself to forget the pains of battle and to keep fighting.

The minotaur finally reached her. He swung his sword up high and brought it straight down on her, hoping to cut her down quickly. Aubrey ducked and rolled out of the way. She jabbed her sword upward and cut the minotaurs arm. He howled in anger. Aubrey had to roll again to avoid being squashed by his giant feet. She rolled up to a standing position and swung her sword toward his gut. His sword hit hers, blocking her attack, but what she didn't expect was for his free hand to swat at her. The back of his hand connected with her face and she felt her head spin. She landed on the ground on her hands and knees. She could feel something warm trickling down her chin but had to roll, once again to avoid being squashed. She stood up and got a couple more slices in on her enemy. Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding blue light. The battle seemed to stop for a moment. Aubrey turned and saw Edmund landing on the ground, the shards from the Witch's magic wand falling around them. She swung at him with her sword, which he easily blocked. Aubrey smiled at his brilliance, but her smile was wiped clean off her face in the next moment. She noticed too late why it was so easy for Edmund to block the previous blow. The Witch took the remains of her wand and jammed it into Edmund's side. Aubrey watched as he fell to the ground. She heard Peter's anguished yell. Then she felt a searing pain in her right arm and dropped to the floor in pain.

She cursed at her stupidity. Taking advantage of her distraction, the minotaur swung his sword and cut her arm. Aubrey could feel the blood flowing from her wound. Without thinking, Aubrey rolled away from the minotaur and rushed towards Peter who was now battling with the Witch. All she could think about was the voice she had heard in her tent this morning, _Protect them_, it had said. She had failed, Edmund had gotten hurt. _Well_, she thought as she ran forward, _I won't fail again_.

She ran forward, all the time watching the battle between Peter and the Witch. She watched as the Witch tripped Peter, knocking his feet out from under him. She then raised her sword.

"Peter!" Aubrey yelled, her voice cracking hysterically. She would not be able to stand it if she lost Peter. She had to save him. Both the Witch and Peter turned to stare at Aubrey. She was hastily cutting down enemies to get to Peter. The Witch smiled evilly and looked back at Peter, lying on the ground below her.

"The Protector." She whispered to herself. She raised one of the swords and pinned Peter to the ground with it. "I'll be back for you." She then walked towards Aubrey. Peter tried to pull the sword from his arm, but it was wedged in there tightly. He watched as the Witch approached Aubrey.

Aubrey cut down another enemy then found herself face to face with the White Witch. She glared at the Witch then swung her sword at her. The Witch deflected it almost lazily.

"Is that all you have?" The Witch taunted her. Aubrey kept swinging and swinging her sword, but every time the Witch was always prepared and blocked her. Aubrey felt something burn on her cheek. She put her hand on the fresh cut, the Witch laughed at her.

"And Aslan really believes you can protect these, these children." The Witch sneered. "The old fool." Aubrey felt anger surge through her body. She was becoming reckless, but she didn't care. This evil woman had taken everything, the right of these people, their leader, and her friend and now she was trying to take her best friend. _Haven't I lost enough?_ Aubrey thought to herself.

"ROAR!" Aubrey and the Witch stopped their battle. Everything seemed to freeze around them. There standing on the top of the cliff was Aslan. Aubrey smiled, hope filling her chest. She saw Susan and Lucy climbing down from his back. From all around Aslan, more Narnians were rushing to join the battle.

"You're done for." Aubrey told the Witch. The Witch smiled, "No, my dear. You are." Before Aubrey could react, she felt a pain, worse than any pain she had felt in her short life, rip through her stomach. She fell to the ground and watched as the once green grass turned red with her blood. She heard Peter yell from somewhere behind her, he was finally free of the sword that bound him. Aubrey placed her hands on her stomach and felt her warm blood rushing from the wound. She brought her hands up to her face and saw they were covered in blood. He breath was getting shorter and it was getting harder to breathe. She saw Peter battling his way toward her, suddenly all of the enemy dropped to their knees. Peter stood there, momentarily shocked, staring at something to Aubrey's left. Aubrey slowly turned her head and saw Aslan standing a few feet from her.

"It is finished." He called to everyone gathered. All of the Narnians cheered, throwing their weapons into the air. Susan and Lucy rushed to Peter's side. Aubrey's breath became even harder and painful. She could feel the life slipping away from her. She could no longer hear anything, it was all so quiet and peaceful. She felt the tears stinging her eyes, but she didn't know what they were for. For her life, cut short? For her fallen friends? She felt someone rush to her side. Then she saw Peter. He had tears streaming down his face. He held on tight to her left hand and she reached up to his face with her right. The last thing she saw before her world went black were the intense emotions swirling around his eyes. Fear, hurt, pride . . . . and that same emotion she had seen before the battle. At the time she didn't realize what it was, but now she was sure. It was love.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Peter cried freely and unashamedly as he held the limp figure of his best friend in his arms. She had sacrificed her life to save his. He brushed away a strand of her strawberry blonde hair that had fallen in her face. He heard footsteps from behind him.

"Pete! We found him." The eager voice of Susan reached his ears. They had found Edmund. He could only pray that his little brother was okay. Susan reached him and saw Aubrey.

"Oh my gosh!" Tears immediately sprung to her eyes as she dropped down next to her brother, he hands over her mouth.

"How is Edmund?" Peter asked through tears and clenched teeth. Susan sucked in a shaky breath.

"He's fine. Lucy and I found him." Peter nodded his head. Then an idea struck him. "Lucy!" He said, looking at Susan with hope. She returned his stare curiously.

"Her cordial." He looked down at Aubrey. She still had some color in her face but that was fading quickly. If they had any time left, there wasn't much. They had to act quickly. "Maybe it can heal her."

"Pete," Susan began sadly, but he cut her off.

"No! We have to try."

"I don't want her seeing," Susan gestured with her hands the scene before him.

"Susan, please." Peter begged her. His voice sounded so hurt, it ripped at Susan's heart. She hated the White Witch for doing this to him, to all of them. If Susan ever saw the Witch again, she would kill her personally. She nodded her head and got up to get Lucy's cordial.

Lucy and Edmund tried to question her when she returned to them covered in blood with tears on her face and in her eyes. She just silently shook her head and asked Lucy for her cordial. Lucy handed it over, a little reluctantly. Lucy and Edmund tried to follow Susan, but she told them to stay behind.

"Why don't you two look for some of the wounded." She looked weary. She walked away from them and back to Peter. Edmund looked at her retreating back and quietly followed behind. Lucy grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked him. "You heard Susan."

"Yeah, I did hear her. She said to look for the wounded. But she didn't say where to start." Lucy's eyes twinkled mischievously as she followed her brother.

What they didn't expect to see was their two oldest siblings bent over one of their oldest friends. Lucy let out a wail of despair when she saw the pale form of Aubrey still being cradled by Peter. Edmund rushed forward and took Lucy into his arms, tears of his own falling silently down his cheeks. Susan poured a drop of the cordial into Aubrey's mouth. All four Pevensie's gathered around her, hoping that she would wake. Susan began to cry again when nothing happened after a few minutes. It hadn't taken this long with Edmund.

"Do not fear young ones." They all jumped slightly at Aslan's voice. "She will be okay." Peter looked from Aslan to Aubrey. He could see the color slowly trickling into her face. They all looked back at Aslan and saw him breathing on the statue next to him, a faun. Suddenly the stone started to melt and there stood the faun, looking slightly confused. Aslan and Lucy locked eyes and an understanding passed between them. She took her cordial from Susan's hand and rushed off to the nearest fallen soldier. She poured one drop of her cordial in his mouth and rushed off to the next one. Peter, Edmund and Susan watched as, together, Lucy and Aslan brought back the rest of their army.

"Go. Follow Lucy. Make sure no harm comes to her." Edmund nodded at Susan and rushed off after his sister. Susan put her hand on her older brothers' shoulder.

"Are you okay Peter? Do you need any cordial?" Peter shook his head.

"No. I feel fine," he told Susan. She looked at him curiously.

"What about that sword through your arm?"

He shook his head. "It missed my arm and chain mail. It pierced my shirt." Curiously, he lifted up his shirt. Sparkling, like it was brand new, was his chain mail. He ran his fingers over it and then looked back down at Aubrey in disbelief.

"Peter?"

"She gave it to me." He said in disbelief. Susan stared at him like he finally lost his mind. "That's why she had our clothes this morning." He continued, like it were the most obvious thing in the world. Susan just continued to stare. "Because I was on the front line. I needed the extra protection." He looked down at Aubrey, not sure whether he should be thankful or angry. He settled for a mixture of both. "My word, she is impossible!"

"Peter!" Susan scolded him.

"Don't you get it Sue?" She shook her head no. "Not only did she sacrifice her life to save me, she gave me the one thing that could have saved her. She would have been fine had she not given it to me!" Susan continued to stare at him, completely lost. Peter sighed and lifted up his shirt.

"I can't believe I didn't see it before." Susan studied the chain mail he was showing her. It was sparkling, brand new, when she felt it, it felt like water in her hand. Then it dawned on her.

"Her gift from Father Christmas!" Peter nodded his head. "Her impervious chain mail. Of course it's genius!" Susan looked down at Aubrey. She had new respect for the girl. She would go to any length to protect her friends. She had proved that today. She had sacrificed her life for her best friend.

Lucy and Edmund returned, informing them that Aslan gave the order to head to the castle.

It didn't take long to reach the castle at Cair Paravel. As soon as they got inside, Edmund, Lucy and Susan were led to their bed chambers and Peter was led to the hospital wing. There he deposited Aubrey on one of the beds closest to the windows. He stared at her once again. She looked like she was sleeping. He bent down and brushed his lips against her forehead, nodded to the young nurse, a faun, and left the hospital wing. What he didn't see was the small smile that appeared on Aubrey's face and she shifted in her sleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: WoW! That was long. But I really enjoyed writing it. So I'm thinking only one or two more chapters left in this story, then it's off to the sequel. =) **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I really hope you'll review. **

**P.S. I'm really sorry about any grammar mistakes and such. I read over this pretty quickly but it's 4:45 am. My mind is not in the right state. Lol. I really apologize for any mistakes. Thanks for being so great! **

**OH! And I know it's been a while since I put this in. Just in case you guys forgot:**

**Peter: 15**

**Aubrey: 14**

**Susan: 14**

**Edmund: 12**

**Lucy: 10 **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I want to give a BIG thanks to dompr4. Your reviews always make my day better. This chapter is dedicated to you! =)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Darkness. As far as the eye could see. Aubrey looked around, but there was nothing. Just quiet, lonely darkness. She felt a shiver roll down her spine. She wasn't cold, nor was she hot now that she thought about it, but she did have an odd feeling about this place. She tired to remember something . . . anything that would help her figure out what this place was and how she got here.

She vaguely remembered something. Whatever it was, it was a dark memory. She could remember pain and sadness but most of all, she could remember fear. She felt another shiver run down her spine. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself and tried to calm down. Maybe if she really focused her mind, she would be able to figure things out.

"You have done well, my child." Startled, Aubrey turned around.

_Curious, _She thought, _when did that mirror get here?_ For when she turned around, she was looking into a mirror. Staring back at her were her own hazel eyes, they even had the same small specks of gold dancing around in them. She also saw her own strawberry blonde hair, though her mirror version had a shorter cut. The only difference were the clothes, in the mirror she was wearing a white, floor length nightgown. When she looked down at her own outfit, she saw the gold dress that she had put on just before the battle.

_Battle?_ She asked herself. But as quickly as the memory came, it disappeared, and she was once again left to try and figure out her past.

"Do not fear, darling." The woman in front of her held out her hand. Aubrey hesitated slightly before placing her hand in the woman's palm. She felt the hand close around hers and immediately she was engulfed with hope, love and comfort. Like a tornado, the darkness began to swirl around them. Aubrey closed her eyes at the rushing wind. When she opened them again, they were no longer in the darkness, instead they were standing in a field of wild sunflowers.

Aubrey gasped. She remembered this spot. She used to come here all the time as a young girl. Her father had told her that this field had once been a small garden. It had been a gift from himself to Aubrey's mother when he found out she was pregnant, something to keep her busy during those long months. He had told her many stories about this garden, her favorite one was the story of her mothers' rotten luck with keeping the flowers alive, which led to all but the sunflowers dying. So one day her mother dug up all of the old flowers and replaced them with more sunflowers. She worked in her garden all through the spring and summer months, and even well into the fall. But as winter came, she had to stop. After her mother had died while giving birth, her father never had the heart to return to the garden. One day when Aubrey was five, she found the garden. She told her father excitedly about all of the sunflowers, _millions of them,_ she would say. He chuckled and then launched into the sunflowers' history. From then on, Aubrey would return to that field. It always made her feel closer to her mother.

She had to wipe away the tears forming in her eyes. All of the happy memories she had in that field, and in the house located just past that line of trees, and her father. She looked back at the woman. She was standing there, quietly, with her arms folded in front of her. She was staring at Aubrey with a mixture of relief, sadness, happiness and wonder.

"Mum," she asked, her voice heavy with tears. Melinda nodded somberly and opened her arms up to her daughter. Aubrey ran to her and enveloped her in a tight hug. She couldn't believe she was finally meeting her mother. She looked into her face, now she could see what everyone was always raving about. She was the splitting image of her mother. She leaned her head into the crook of her mothers' neck and cried freely. Melinda stroked her daughters' hair and whispered to her. Aubrey looked up at her sadly.

"Am I dead?"

"Yes and no, child."

Aubrey looked at her questioningly. How could she be alive and dead at the same time, it just wasn't logical. _Logical . . . Susan!_ She remembered her brown haired friend and the wise look in her crystal blue eyes, the same crystal blue eyes as her best friend in the entire world, Peter. How could she have forgotten about them!

She pulled out of her mother's embrace, not seeing the shock and hurt that passed across her face.

"Peter! Susan!" She looked at her mother worriedly. Her mother smiled gently back at her.

"They are fine sweetheart. You have done your job well. You protected them."

Aubrey let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Is that why I was sent there? To protect them?"

Her mother nodded. "It was a deep magic most overlooked. But you were sent to make sure the Kings and Queens reached the throne. You have done well, my daughter." Aubrey smiled, at least she had done something right. She looked around, once again, at her surroundings. Now that she looked more closely, she noticed that not one flower look wilted. Everything around her was perfect.

"Where am I?" She looked at her mother for some answers. Nothing made sense. She had vague memories of a war, and a battle and of her friends, but nothing seemed to fit together.

"This is the Entre, the in-between."

"Why am I here?" She couldn't control the anger in her voice. She was so angry and stressed. First, there had been no answers for her in Narnia. _Narnia! The fauns and the centaurs! They had been real._ And now she was in this strange place. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Her mother looked hurt at her tone of voice, but continued answering her questions. "You have a decision to make."

"What kind of decision?"

"One that will not only affect yourself, but your friends as well."

Aubrey stared at her mother, waiting for her to continue.

When it looked like she wasn't going to, she sighed and asked, "Why are you here." She tried to keep the accusation out of her voice. She guessed she succeeded when her mother continued normally.

"To ease your suffering, child."

"What do you know about suffering!" Her anger, pent up for the past couple of weeks, seemed to burst through at that moment. "You sit up there, day after day, on your fluffy white clouds, watching as the people below you suffer. What do you have to suffer for?" Quickly realizing her words, Aubrey clamped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant what she said, she was just angry and needed to blow off some steam. Her mother looked down at the ground and Aubrey could see the tears running down her beautiful face. She felt her heart break, clean in two, at the sight.

"I . . . I'm . . . I'm so sorry," She stammered. "I didn't mea-"

"My suffering," Her mother spoke softly, "Is everyday of my eternal life watching the daughter I never knew grow up, and never having the chance to meet her."

Aubrey stood there silently. She felt like the lowest form of scum on the earth.

"I'm sorry." Aubrey looked down in shame. She felt a cool finger slide under her chin. She was forced to look into her mothers' eyes, her eyes. Her mother smiled sadly.

"I have been given this chance to be with you now. Nothing has made or ever will make me happier than I am, now, in this moment." Aubrey looked up at her mother and smiled. Melinda once again pulled her daughter into a tight embrace, anything to spend just a little more time with her.

She let go of Aubrey and sighed sadly. "The time has come, my daughter. You must make your decision."

"How can I make a decision if I don't know what my choices are."

Her mother smiled knowingly at her. Out of nowhere, a door appeared behind her mother. Aubrey gasped in surprise. She inspected the door from where she was standing, it was solid gold and seemed to be glowing. Suddenly, Aubrey realized the decision she had to make. She looked back up to her mother.

"I must decide on whether to return to my friends and my life, or to pass on and be with you and daddy."

Her mother nodded once more, tears sparkling in her eyes. She knew what a hard decision it was going to be for her daughter. She only hoped that her presence would somehow comfort the young girl standing in front of her.

"But how? How can I make such a decision? I'm only 14!" Her mother just stared at her, she wasn't going to sway her daughter either way. This was her decision and hers alone.

"All I can say, sweetheart, is look in your heart."

Aubrey sighed. The choice should have been obvious. She had lived a pretty decent life, there were happy times and there were sad times. But she was being given the choice to finally be with and get to know her mother. All of her life, she had wished for a chance like this. It was so hard to look at any other choice. But then her memories came flooding back to her, her stay with the Pevensies, their games, Narnia, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, Aslan, the battle, the White Witch. She remembered Lucy's heart warming smile and bubbly laugh, Edmund's jokes and wise cracks, Susan's warm nature and smart decisions, and Peter, his brave heart and gentle nature. They way he was always there for her, no matter what. The way her fought for what he believed in and especially his over-protectiveness. She remembered the pain and sadness in his eyes as he held her on the battlefield, her blood on his hands and clothes. She remembered the tears, tears for her and what had happened. She remembered the love, shinning brightly in his eyes. She knew what decision she had to make.

She looked at her mother and smiled sadly. "I must go back."

Melinda had to bite back tears. She knew he daughter would make this decision. She was so like her father in that aspect, always having to do the right thing, never being able to leave anyone behind, and always trying to make others happy.

"Please don't be sad." She saw the tears in her mothers' eyes. Her mother gave her a watery smile.

"Do not fret, my child. I will be fine."

"Please know, it was a hard decision to make. All my life I have waited for an opportunity to meet you . . . "

"And now you have." Her mother smiled cheekily.

Aubrey smiled. "But I can't just leave my friends like that. They will miss me, and Peter will be heartbroken."

"Ah, yes. Peter." Her mother smiled knowingly. Aubrey looked at her curiously and her mother chuckled. "You will find out in due time, my child. Now is not the time." Aubrey shrugged her shoulders and went over to hug her mother.

"I'll miss you mum."

"Even under the circumstances, I was happy to finally be able to meet you."

"Me too mum, me too."

Aubrey closed her eyes, memorizing her mothers scent. She smelled like sunflowers and a hot summer morning.

"I love you Aubrey, with all of my heart."

She felt the rustle of a summer breeze rush past them. When she opened her eyes, she was lying in a bed in what looked like a medical area. It was nighttime and she was the only one in the room, well at least she thought so until she felt a heavy lump leaning on the edge of her bed. She felt her heart flutter at the sight of the golden blonde head, lit up by the moonlight streaming in through the open window, of Peter.

He was sleeping soundly, a line of drool ran from his mouth to the crisp white sheets of her bed. His hair and clothes were messy, showing that he had been here for a while. She wondered for how long she had been out and if Edmund was okay. Last she saw he had been stabbed by the White Witch. She hoped Lucy had gotten to him in time. She shifted slightly to get more comfortable. Peter shifted also and then opened his eyes. His crystal blue eyes, much like his sister Susan's, locked onto her hazel green ones, hardly daring to believe what he was seeing.

He slowly sat up, expecting any minute to move the wrong way and wake up from his dream. He had many like this one. Two nights ago he dreamt that their whole trip to Narnia had been one of their games and that Aubrey was fine and happy. It had been just another day at the Pevensie house. He knew he was dreaming when Susan announced that she wanted to play and rode around with Lucy on the back of their cat, pretending to shoot arrows and save the animals. He had woken with a start from that dream on the side of Aubrey's bed. He had looked at her, hoping to see her awake, but she lay there, like she had for the past four days, her face drained of color and scratches on every bit of exposed skin.

"Hello Peter." Her voice sounded alien to him, it had been so long since he had heard it. "Is Edmund okay?" He jumped onto her bed and wrapped her tightly in a hug, determined never to let go. He knew now that this wasn't a dream. Only Aubrey, his Aubrey, would wake up from a four day long coma and ask how someone else was doing.

"Ow." He heard her say and he quickly let go. Still holding onto her at arms length, he inspected and analyzed her, making sure he hadn't broken anything. Her cuts seemed to be healing fine, most of the minor ones had already disappeared. There was still the large gash on her cheek, the nurse said she would always have a scar there. He could also still see the cut across her forehead, just above her eyebrow, but with another couple of days and the help of the nurse's herbs, that too would disappear.

Peter still stared at her in shock. Aubrey laughed at the dumbfound look on his face.

"I'm really here Peter." He hugged her again, gently this time. Aubrey could feel his tears falling on her shoulder. She rubbed his back comfortingly, tears of her own in her eyes.

"I was so worried I lost you." He told her sadly.

"I know, I'm so sorry." The two of them stayed there for sometimes, just sitting in each others arms. Aubrey felt that familiar warmness and comfort envelope her. She sighed contentedly.

"I saw my mother." She whispered. Peter pulled back and looked at her, not sure whether or not to believe her.

"She's beautiful Peter. And she's so wonderful." Aubrey smiled at her memory. She didn't tell Peter about the decision she had to make. She didn't want him to worry for no reason, and knowing Peter he would. She also didn't want him to know just how close he really came to loosing her for good. So she just laid back into his arms and fell asleep.

He looked down at his sleeping best friend, lying in his arms. His heart soared with happiness at the thought that she was awake and fine. He gently kissed the top of her head and laid back against her pillows. With her head on his chest and her arms wrapped tight around his neck, he placed his arms around her middle and held her tight. He felt so comfortable, just lying there with her. Soon, he followed her lead and fell asleep.

Neither of them noticed the doors leading into the infirmary quietly shut. Susan crept back down the hallway towards her bedchamber. She didn't have the heart to disturb her brother and best friend, curled up tightly in each other's embrace.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: So another chapter down. This brings me one step closer to finishing this story. It's kind of bittersweet. I really like this story, but I'm just so excited to start the sequel. Lol. **

**I must say though, this was my favorite chapter to write. I loved doing the moments between Aubrey and her mother. And I must say, I did love writing the bit with Peter in the end. =D**

**Okay. So please review guys, I really appreciate it! Thanks! **


	14. Chapter 14

The sun was shining brightly the morning of the coronation. As various Narnians gathered in the grand hall to watch and celebrate, Aubrey was sitting huffily in her bed in the hospital. She sat there with her arms tightly crossed across her chest, glaring daggers at the young nurse.

"Please Rima," she begged. "I have to be there."

The faun looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, milady. But the Kings and Queens made me promise that you would stay here and recover."

"But I'm fine. I can walk," she said. She placed her feet on the floor and tried to stand, but as soon as she straightened up, a wave of wooziness came upon her and she started to fall to the floor. Rima ran forward and caught her before she hit the floor. Aubrey smiled, a little embarrassed. Rima placed her back on the bed.

Aubrey laid back, a dejected look on her face. Rima kept glancing at her as she was cleaning up the hospital. Finally, she sighed.

"We may only stay for the coronation, milady," she told Aubrey, smiling as the other girl perked up. "I'll fetch you a dress." Rima left the room and returned ten minutes later carrying a beautiful, floor length emerald green dress. Aubrey's eyes widened, it was magnificent.

Rima helped her into the dress and fixed her hair so that it laid down her back in an elegant braid. Once Aubrey was dressed, Rima placed her arm under Aubrey's to support her weight. Together, they walked the halls leading to the Throne Room, where the coronation was being held. They arrived a few minutes before the ceremony started and stood near the front.

A horn sounded from somewhere near the back, Rima and Aubrey turned to see the doors open. In walked Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy, all walking side-by-side up the isle. Aubrey felt tears of happiness and joy spring to her eyes. She was so proud of her friends, they looked like true Kings and Queens. Behind them walked Mr. Tumnus, Lucy's faun friend, and Mr. Beaver, who was carrying a pillow with four crown on top. The Pevensies reached the end of the walkway and were now facing their thrones. As one, they walked up to their thrones and stood in front of them, now facing the crowd. Mr. Tumnus and Mr. Beaver were facing them. Aslan appeared next to Edmund's throne. With a nod of his head, Mr. Tumnus and Mr. Beaver approached a beaming Lucy.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant," Mr. Tumus picked up a thin, beautiful silver crown and placed it on Lucy's head. The young girl smiled up at him.

"To the great Western Wood, King Edmund, the Just," They walked over to Edmund and placed a beautiful silver crown on his head.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle." Standing in front of Susan, they placed a thin golden crown on her head. She smiled at them before returning her gaze to the crowd.

"And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent." Mr. Tumnus placed a beautiful golden crown on Peter's head. He looked over the crowd and met Aubrey's eyes, flashing her a dazzling smile. Aubrey had to wipe the tears from her eyes, they all looked wonderful.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen, may your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens," he finished his speech and everyone began to clap.

"Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!" the entire room chorused, much more applause followed their words.

Rima glanced back at Aubrey, "A deal is a deal," she said. Aubrey nodded sadly, she really wanted to stay for the celebration. She allowed Rima to lead her back to her bed in the hospital.

"Where are you going?" called the gentle voice of Lucy. Rima turned Aubrey around to face the new Kings and Queens. They awkwardly bowed, the four siblings looked at Aubrey with a curious look.

"More importantly," said Peter. "What are you doing out of bed?" His eyes were searching her for any signs of pain.

"There was no way I was going to miss this," she told them. "I forced poor Rima here to take me."

The four of them laughed.

"Well since you're here," said Edmund. "Why not stay for the celebration?" He smiled at her.

"I promised Rima here the coronation then straight back to bed." She smiled at Rima, intending to keep her promise.

"Surely Rima will let you stay, now that you're here." Susan asked gently.

Rima bowed her head, "If her Majesty pleases." Susan smiled at her and elbowed Peter. He looked at her incredulously, rubbing his side. Susan glanced at Aubrey, then back at himself.

"Oh," he said, then he rushed forward to take Aubrey from Rima. He placed his arm under her own and held most of her weight. Aubrey smiled at him a little apologetically.

"Go enjoy the celebration, Rima," Susan told her gently. "We'll keep an eye on Lady Aubrey here." Rima bowed once more then disappeared among the crowd. Peter led Aubrey to the nearest table and sat her down in one of the chairs. The others followed and sat themselves down around her. Aubrey looked around and began admiring everything. There was a huge table filled with all types of food and drink. Many other smaller tables surrounded a huge dance floor where many Narnians were dancing and enjoying themselves.

Edmund extended his hand to Lucy and whisked her off to the dance floor, they could still hear her giggling. Aubrey smiled, enjoying herself. This was much better than sitting in that infernal bed. Edmund and Lucy danced together for a few songs, then Mr. Tumnus cut in to dance with Lucy. Aubrey had to place a hand on his arm to stop him from rushing over there. Edmund came back to the table and sat down with them. But that didn't last long, apparently Edmund was unable to sit still. He pulled Susan by the arm off to the dance floor. Peter and Aubrey laughed at the look on Susan's face.

"How are you feeling?" Aubrey was drawn away from the dancing partners by the sound of Peter's voice. She looked into his crystal blue eyes and smiled.

"Much better," she said. "The change of scenery has done me a world of good."

Peter laughed. They sat there a few moments longer. Then Peter stood up and walked over to her. She smiled when he extended his hand in invitation of a dance.

"I'm afraid I won't be a very good partner," she told him. "I can barely stand on my own."

Peter smiled at her. "Leave it to me." He pulled her up by her arms and placed his arm under hers to support her weight. He led her to the dance floor. He placed one arm around her back and cupped his other hand in her own. Then he lifted her up and placed her feet on his own. Aubrey laughed when she realized what her was doing. She gently laid her head on his shoulder and they swayed to the soft music.

15 years later . . . .

It was a crisp Autumn morning and Aubrey loved the feeling of the wind flowing through her hair. She laughed as she rode in and out of the trees. She looked back and saw Peter laughing behind her. She reached a pine tree and pulled her horse to a stop, she spun around to face Peter who had just caught up with her.

"Ha!" she called. "Beat you again." Peter smiled, his golden crown shinning in the sunlight.

"No fair." He challenged. "You come out here everyday with Lucy. You know these woods better."

"What you call unfair, I call an upper hand," she said. "Your Majesty." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Do you think you two could wait for the rest of us?" she heard the voice of her best friend, Susan, call. She, Lucy and Edmund emerged on the path and rode up next to them. Aubrey smiled at them.

"Sorry," she said. "I was to focused on whooping your brothers bum!" Peter stuck his tongue out at her in an un-Kingly manner. Together, the five of them rode off at a trot, Peter and Edmund leading the group. Aubrey rode next to Susan and the two girls began talking about the most recent suitor that had appeared, asking for Susan's hand.

"He was just so dreadfully boring," Susan complained. Aubrey laughed.

"One of these days Susan, some lucky man is going to sweep you off your feet." Susan chuckled.

"Yes," she agreed. "And one day you will stop being stubborn and realize your feelings." Susan glanced at the back of Peter's head. Aubrey looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Susan was about to respond, but was cut off by Edmund's voice.

"Maybe you girls should head back to the castle. I'll catch the stag myself." The three girls glanced at each other and burst of laughing. A knowing look passed between them and they all took off down the path, leaving a laughing Peter and a confused Edmund behind them. They galloped, with Peter right behind them and Edmund bringing up the rear, until they reached a small clearing. Edmund slowed down before he reached them.

"Come on Ed!" Susan called over to him.

"Just catching my breath," he yelled back.

"That's all we'll catch at this rate," Aubrey whispered loud enough for Edmund to hear. He glared playfully at her and caught up with the rest of them.

"What was that he was just saying, Su?" Lucy asked innocently.

"You girls head back to the castle, I'll catch the stag myself," Susan mocked in her best Edmund impression, causing all of them, including Edmund, to laugh. Peter hopped off of his horse and stared up at something. Aubrey, following his gaze, hopped down from her own.

"What's this?" he asked. "It seems familiar."

"Like a dream," added Aubrey.

"Or a dream of a dream," said Lucy, who had also gotten down from her horse. Susan and Edmund were staring at the object. Aubrey couldn't help but feel she knew what this was and what it meant, but it was a distant memory.

"Spare Oom?" Aubrey stared at Lucy. She ran off, followed by Susan and Edmund. Aubrey and Peter exchanged curious looks and followed the other three.

"Lucy!" she heard Susan yelling ahead of her.

"Lu!" Peter called.

They found Lucy standing in front of a patch of tree branches. Through the branches, Aubrey could see a faint, glowing light. Lucy looked back at them and pushed through the branches.

"Come on!" she called to them over her shoulder. They followed Lucy through the branches. They pushed together because the space seemed to get smaller. Aubrey reached forward to find her way through the dark space and felt something soft brush against her hand. She pulled the object closer to her face and gasped.

"These aren't branches," she told them. "They're fur coats."

They continued to push their way forward, Aubrey could no longer hear the crunching of leaves underfoot, instead she felt hard wood. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her foot.

"Ouch!" she yelled. "Edmund, you stood on my foot."

"Susan was pushing me," he protested.

"Well Peter bumped into me."

Suddenly, they all fell forward onto one another. Aubrey looked up and recognized the room they were in. It was the room with the wardrobe Lucy found back at the Professor's house. She turned to tell the others this and gasped. They were no longer adults, instead they were the same ages they were when they had first entered the wardrobe. Aubrey guessed she looked the same way. The doorknob in front of them began to jingle and they all looked up. The door opened to reveal the Professor. He looked down at them and smiled.

"What were you all doing in the wardrobe?" he asked.

Peter looked at the other four and smiled awkwardly.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," he said. The Professor grinned and tossed a cricket ball at him. Aubrey recognized it as the ball Edmund had hit through the window, the ball that started their adventures.

"Try me," he said. Aubrey smiled at the old man, there was something funny about him.

Later that night, Aubrey, Susan and Lucy met up with the boys in the hallway. The silently walked until they reached the room with the wardrobe. They looked at each other hesitantly then ushered Lucy forward to open the door. She slowly pulled the handle and peered inside.

"I don't think you'll get back that way," said a voice from the shadows behind them. They all jumped and Aubrey grabbed onto Peter's hand. She blushed when she realized what she did and quickly let go. "You see, I've already tried." They all stared at him in shock.

"Will we ever go back?" asked Lucy.

"Oh I expect so," the Professor told her, then looked up at them all. "But only when you least expect it. Aslan works in mysterious ways."

**A/N: Oh my. I can't believe it's finished. It kind of feels really good! =)**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to read it and double thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope to hear from you with the sequel.**

**So the sequel will be done, when I'm not sure but it'll definitely be soon.**

**It will be called 'Forever Gone', keep an eye out for it. **


End file.
